The Foolish Priestess
by AkiyamaFC
Summary: Thou art I... and I am thou... Thou has established a lovers bond... The bonding of thy souls...shall be your eyes to the truth. We bestow upon thee the sharing of power between thy souls...the ability of the Wild Card... (REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED)
1. Ch 1: I Love You

Persona 4: The Foolish Priestess

Chapter 1: I Love You

**Authors' Note: Okay, I know that I have three unfinished stories that I haven't updated in a century, but I really wanted to write this one as well. After playing Persona 3 FES, I got inspired to write something with the same concept for Persona 4, so I hope you all enjoy it! I'll try to update weekly, but no promises, so hope that I don't get brain fart. Thanks again! :)**

* * *

The room was silence, save for the excessive beating of each other's hearts. She never thought that something some so dramatic would happen in her life. Her eyes were vexing all over the room she was in, her mind being overwhelmed by the reality she was facing.

She was inside a boy's rooms, or more precisely, her boyfriend's room, for the very first time.

"So this is your room…" Yukiko finally spoke after getting a decent feel of the place. After glancing across the room again, she noticed her boyfriend's patient glare, and suddenly became flustered.

"Oh, s-sorry!" she spoke, tilting her head away from him. "I didn't mean to look around…" She raised her head again, finally locking eyes with him. "It's just that this is the first time I've been to a boy's room…"

Yu smiled, knowing how uncomfortable it was for her. She couldn't back out of this situation, however, seeing that it was her own decision to come here. Yukiko turned around to keep observing her surroundings, and noticed the pile of blue sheets placed on top of a mattress.

"Oh, you sleep on a futon, I see. I use a futon too…"

…

"Umm, sorry… I don't know what to talk about…"

She couldn't muster any words out of her mouth after that, even if she tried. She had never prepared for this kind of moment in her life, and her body couldn't respond correspondingly. At the moment, defeating Shadows seemed like a cakewalk compared to this.

"So…is the sofa good with you?" Yu joked.

"Huh?"

Her boyfriend's words caught her by surprised, almost turning her as red as her sweater as she turned back towards him. His expression didn't seem to hint at anything dangerous, making her realize what he meant.

"Oh! Y-y-you mean to sit? Anywhere's fine…" Her head turned to the floor once again, making an embarrassed smile. "…I-I'm fine with anything…You don't need to worry about me…"

The both of them set themselves on the sofa, talking about various subjects, such as their current progress on the murder case, their grades, family situations, and personal progress.

"Oh yes, I'm still studying." Yukiko mentioned at one point. "Cooking and job licenses. I don't plan to leave anymore, but I thought I might as well. I'm glad I realized sooner." She couldn't keep a smile from forming on her face anymore as she reminisced.

"If I'd stuck out on my own, I know I would've regretted it. I wanted to become completely self-sufficient. But I think I was presumptuous. I have the inn. I have my family. I have the waitresses and chiefs. I am who I am now because I was raised by such a kind group. When I think about it that way, my problems aren't just my own. That's why…I'm going to stay here, by my own will."

Her boyfriend couldn't help but smile as well. He felt inspired by her speech, just like when was when he heard Yosuke's and Chie's resolves at the riverside. Just like them, Yukiko had found her reason to keep moving forward, and he would do everything in his power to help her.

"That's good. I'm glad to hear you say that."

Yukiko nodded, feeling not only her new conviction, but her boyfriend's caring heart.

"…!?"

Everything suddenly froze. Her Persona, Konohana Sakuya, suddenly appeared above her, but was radiating more power than ever. Yukiko's ability to overcome her weakness awakened something inside her. A strong light shined over her Persona, and soon something else appeared entirely. Her Persona had re-birthed into a stronger version of itself; Amaterasu. Soon, it disappeared, and she was once again consciously aware of herself-

"This is…my new power?" Yukiko said, awestruck at what just happened. "The power you've shown to me…Power I will treasure."

The both of them stood up, facing each other with a strong and gentle conviction on their expression.

"I want you to have this." Yukiko pulled a small object that appeared to be a shrine charm, and handed it to him. "It's a charm from that shrine…to protect you."

"Thank you, Yukiko." Her boyfriend replied. "I know you'll protect me with this." Yukiko shook her head at his statement, showing off a smile now filled with sadness.

"I want to but…I'm staying here. This charm will protect you in my place. Then, we'll always be together…" Her trembling voice made him want to comfort her so bad, but before he could act, she lifted her head, and through her teary eyes, she said what she wanted to say for so long.

"Um…I…I love you."

A huge power welded up inside him. He knew for a fact now that this pure, angelic love he felt from her was not fake. The loving bond he had forged with Yukiko could not be broken. That bond was much stronger than anything else that he had come across.

There was no way that they both could be anymore happier at that moment.

_Thou art I...and I am Thou..._

_Thou has established a genuine bond..._

_These genuine bond...shall be your eyes to see the truth._

_We bestow upon thee the ability to create Scathach, the ultimate form of the Priestess Arcana..._

"U-umm…"

The both of them faced each other. Silence fell in the room as the both looked at each other, not knowing where to go from here.

"…Sh-sheesh!" Yukiko blurted out, unable to stop blushing. "Don't stare at me so much…"

He knew this was his chance and decided to take advantage of the moment. He walked up to her, and wrapped his arms around Yukiko's summer uniform, embracing her slender figure. "Yukiko, I love you too. Not just now, but I think all this time since I realized that…" he paused for the briefest of moments before speaking again

"…that I'm just like you."

"R-really?"

He unwrapped himself from Yukiko, keeping his hands on her shoulders.

"When we went to rescue you and heard your inner thoughts, something inside me rang bells in my head. Just as you thought that inheriting the Amagi Inn was your only choice in life and that you thought you couldn't escape, I realized it was the same for me too. I was always traveling from place-to-place because of my parent's work, so I was always transferring schools. I felt that I couldn't make any friends at school because one day, I knew I would leave them. That constant cycle felt like it would never end for me, and so, I felt that it was a path in my life that I couldn't run from." His expression became almost distant, recalling his past, but seeing Yukiko's worried face managed to cheer him up regardless.

"But that's not what I think now. Meeting Dojima-san, Nanako, Yosuke, Chie, Kanji, and…you made me realize that I don't have to be saddened by that anymore. Even if I move somewhere else, the bonds I forged here will never be erased from my memory." His hand moved to Yukiko's left cheek, feeling her soft skin as he continued to smile brightly. "You're the one who helped me realize that, Yukiko. How could not love you after that?"

"Y-Yu-kun!..."

Their eyes didn't dare waver from each other's. Yu knew how to continue from here, but Yukiko knew all too well what they were about to do too. They were staring into the eyes that knew each other's pain, knew each other's thoughts, and knew each other's love.

They knew…that they were one and the same

Yu moved forward, but Yukiko moved even faster, and with a single thrust, she launched her lips onto his.

When they made contact, a powerful sensation engulfed the both of them. They felt as if they were melting into each other, even though they were both psychically intact. Even so, the sensation continued to spread throughout them until it felt like they were in the same body.

Yu didn't dare to resist however, and instead, followed her pace. The moment felt like an eternity, with the both of them feeling their own bodies pressing against each other. The sunlight from Yu's window reflected upon the two, as if the day existed solely for them.

Yu then felt the taste of something sweet on his lips, only to see tears falling from Yukiko's lips. He moved his lips away with a face of concern. "Hey, are you okay?"

Yukiko nodded her head. "I-I'm fine. I'm just…s-so happy…that you love and understand me…that I couldn't hold back my tears ." Her body rushed up to him, embracing Yu tightly as to never let him go.

"C-Can I say it again…?"

Yu understood her words, and returned her embrace. "Of course."

"Yu-kun…I…I love you."


	2. Ch 2: Welcome to the Velvet Room

Persona 4: The Foolish Priestess

Chapter 2: Welcome to the Velvet Room

* * *

She felt woozy from her half-asleep state. She couldn't even make heads or tails if she was even awake at all.

"U…Ugghhhh…"

Her vision soon began to clear, but when her eyes began to open, a dim blue light was the first thing to flash in her eyes. Plus, the only thing she could hear was the sound of a running engine, which was strange, considering that she last remembered was falling asleep in Yu's room.

"W-where am…"

Her eyes finally open, she realized now that she was sitting in a limousine, with the interior almost completely covered in blue décor. At the opposite end, three unfamiliar figures sat at the end, almost unaware of her presence.

"H-huh? Where am I? How did I…?"

"Welcome to the Velvet Room."

The one who spoke was the strange figure in the middle. The figure portrayed an old man with an extensively long nose and bloodshot eyes. When Yukiko became aware of this man, she suddenly became frightened.

"W-what the!? W-who are you? What is this? Where am I!?"

"Do not be alarmed." The bizarre-looking man said. "You are fast asleep in the real world. I have summoned you within your dreams."

Yukiko managed to regain some of her composure, and looked again. The old man did not appear to pose a threat, and seemed harmless. "D-Dreams? You mean…I'm dreaming?"

The old man moved his left hand as explained. "This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room where only those who are bound by a contract may enter. It may be that such a fate awaits you in the near future…"

"A contract…?" Yukiko pondered the old man's words. She never remembered signing any sort of document that wasn't in regard to the Inn, and certainly nothing to do with any sort of 'Velvet Room'. She was sure that she would remember something like that. She caught her breath through these questions and spoke up.

"Umm… I'm sorry, but I'm not sure what it is you're referring to. I don't even know who you people are."

"Ah!" The old man exclaimed. "Please forgive my lack of manners. My name is Igor. Please to make your acquaintance." The old man named Igor turned his head to the woman next to him. "To my left is my assistant, Margaret."

The golden haired woman dressed in dark blue turned towards Yukiko and bowed her head. "The pleasure is all mine."

"And to my right," Igor continued "is another resident of this room, Marie."

The younger, short brown haired girl with fashionable clothing didn't bother to turn her head and simply waved at Yukiko. "Hey. What's up?"

Yukiko, still dumbfound, still portrayed a small smile. "N-nice to meet you all. I'm Yukiko Amagi..." She shook her head to clear her thoughts, amazed that she hasn't gone insane yet. "A-anyways, couldn't you please explain to me why I'm here?"

"Your answer will be conveyed soon enough," Margaret replied "but please answer this question first. Do you know what this room and the purpose it serves?"

She wasn't even close to understanding on how to answer that question. After all, they just dropped her in here and had only introduced themselves a moment ago. That being the case, Yukiko simply shook her head in confusion.

"As my master previously stated, this room exists only between dreams and reality. To be more specific, it is a reflection on the hearts of our guest that we welcome to this room, where we, as residents of said room, help our guest grow and develop their power."

"Power?" Yukiko pondered on that word until she came to a guess that was most likely what Margret was talking about. "Wait! Are you talking about our ability to use Personas?"

"Precisely!" Igor spoke up. "The guests that have agreed upon these contracts are not normal persona users you see, for they possess a unique ability that is only powered by the heart. *chuckles* But I'm sure you've already seen this ability for yourself."

It came almost unnaturally fast to Yukiko what Igor was talking about.

"A-are you talking about Yu-kun?"

Igor smiles wickedly at Yukiko's deduction. "*chuckles* Precisely, once again. Your loved one, Yu Narukami, is currently a guest of this room, where he comes to use our services to enhance his skill in battle."

Yukiko felt bewildered. He had seen Yu switch out many different types of Personas out in battle, but she never really questioned how he had able to acquire all of them. This answered all doubts she had about that.

However…

"Wait a minute. I understand what you're saying, but what does that have to do with me? Why summon me here if Yu is your guest here?"

Igor chuckled at Yukiko's impressive nature at finding the answers in the hints they have given her. "Hehe. That very purpose is the reason why we have summoned you here today."

"It was rather unprecedented to us as well that you were also chosen," Margret stated "but this is a matter that cannot be ignored."

"Please hold out your right hand." Igor instructed.

Yukiko was nervous to where this was leading, but felt that this would be pointless and rude if she resisted. She pulled out the palm of her right hand, as if she was about to summon her Persona. A card did indeed appear in her hand, but this was not the ordinary Priestess card she was accustomed to. The card in her hand had only a pattern black and grey diamonds, and in it had a feeling of emptiness. Once again, Yukiko was surprised by the turn of events. She defiantly felt that Amaterasu was still in her heart, but this was something completely different.

"Well now." Igor spoke. "It seems that we were correct after all."

"W-what is this?" Yukiko questioned Igor while still looking at the card.

"That is known as the wild card; a unique persona ability bestowed to only a rare few. Compared to that of others, it is very special. It is like the number zero; empty inside, yet holding infinite potential within itself."

"Potential…?"

Igor explained the specifics of the wild card's ability; that the wild card is powered by the bonds formed when meeting new people and containing multiple personas for the user to use, and that by strengthen those bonds, the power of the wild card will grow ever more.

"I see…" Yukiko said after Igor finished explaining. "So the wild card is strengthened through bonds…" Yukiko fell silent as he recalled Yu's words.

"_Even if I move somewhere else, the bonds I forged here will never be erased from my memory."_

"But…how?" Yukiko questioned out loud. "This didn't appear when I first appear when I got my Persona."

"Indeed." Igor replied. "Your fate has taken a most unexpected turn. Your initial persona was awakened when you confronted the darkness in your heart and accepted it as your own. However, there is no limit to which the heart can gain strength when nurtured by the world around it."

Margaret raised her hand to speak after Igor finished talking. "Do you recall a moment most recently when you felt an upwelling of forte within yourself? As if the support of someone became one of the strongest assets you could rely on?"

Yukiko pondered this question, trying to understand the meaning behind Margret's words. "W-well, I..uhh…"

"She's talking about when you and Narukami kissed."

Yukiko's expression changed to pure shock after hearing Marie speak for the longest time. "K-Kissed?!"

"Yeah. Didn't you feel a surge of power enter you when that happened? Apparently when you embraced each other, the two of you happened to have your souls…eh, combine together or some bullshit like that…"

"Marie…"

Marie looked at Margaret's disapproving face with confusion, unaware that she had broken her manners. Margaret sighed at this, and faced Yukiko once again.

"As uncouth as that may have been, there is a hint of truth in Marie's words. As you are aware, overcoming and accepting ones weakness is the key for normal persona users to gain strength. However, that was not only the case in this turn of events. When the two of you faced each other, you saw not just conviction and love, but also a great deal of appraisal towards the both of you. Realizing that the two of you were one of the same allowed you to bypass the barriers of distinction and thus connect your hearts together as one."

"Connect…our hearts….?"

"Our guest saw in you the potential to carry on his strength in both in battle and in life, and throughout the bonds he has forged so far, you have the strongest linking to him. It is like a symbol that shows that he would entrust his very own life to you. Even in death."

The slow rumbling of the car didn't seem to be evident to Yukiko anymore. She was too absorbed into what Margaret was saying to notice it. It had only been a little more than 2 months since they first meet, and already he believed in Yukiko so much that he would allow her to use his power.

"I-I can't believe…" She put her hand to her chest, which was beating too fast for her to catch her own breath. This was unbelievable news for her, as she had never anticipated that his love for her was so deep. She noticed something else entirely different too. There was a presence inside her that was both shocking and surprisingly, rather warm. It was as if someone else was with her, even though there was nobody beside her. Despite the strange sensation that she was experiencing, she almost knew what was causing it.

_He _was inside her heart, and her heart was inside his.

"…Heh."

"Is there something amusing?" Margaret asked with a confused face.

"O-Oh. I'm sorry." Yukiko replied back. "I-It's just that, when I put my hand to my chest, I could feel Yu-kun's presence inside me, almost as if he's with me. To think that he would want to be with me so much that he would merge our souls together, when I think about it…" Yukiko put her hands to her blushing face, unable to retain her smile.

"I-It makes me…so happy…"

She swore that she could hear a slight chuckle from Margaret right before looked up at her again. "We can understand your feelings regarding this matter. However, as such, you are now under the same obligations of the contract as he is, and must be aware of the meaning of this instance."

"Please hold onto this". Igor once again spoke. A singular light shined in front of Yukiko, with a familiar shape landing in Yukiko's right palm. The shape consisted of a uniquely shaped key with an ultramarine color scheme. "From this night forth, you shall also be out guest in this Velvet Room, and receive equal aid of that of our other current guest. There is but one price for this assistance; that you abide by the rules of the contract, and assume responsibility for all of the decisions you make and the fallouts that come with it.

Yukiko could tell that they were being serious. This must have also been another primary reason why she was summoned here, and with the circumstances that have risen, she had no issues in what to say next.

"…I understand."

"Very well."

Igor adjusted his head, keeping his fixed expression on his newest guest. "Well now, we shouldn't keep you here any longer. You have now new goals to accomplish, while keeping your gaze straight at the ultimate goal before you. I am most intrigued to see what else your fate has in store for you. *chuckles*"

Yukiko's head then began to grow fuzzy; as if she would fall backwards into the seat she was sitting in and let it absorb her.

"Until we meet again, Farwell…"

The crimson blue light began to fade, the rumble of the locomotive seemed distant, and soon, her vision completely darkened.


	3. Ch 3: The Power of Bonds

Persona 4: The Foolish Priestess

Chapter 3: The Power of Bonds

* * *

"U..uughhh. Geez, I get the feeling that this is happening too often…"

For the second time today, Yukiko felt herself rising from her own seat, trying to keep her tired mind and body cooperating with each other. Slapping her face with the palm of her hands, she noticed that it had been two hours since she had fallen asleep with Yu, and it was now 8 o'clock.

"Oh my!" Yukiko said out loud. "I can't it's already that late! I need to call mother and tell her I'm okay! Oh boy, how am I going to explain this to her-"

While searching her pockets for her cell phone, her hand touched something unfamiliar that shouldn't have been there otherwise. She pulled it out, and quickly came to notice it as the Velvet key; the same kind pf key that had appeared when given to her by Igor.

"So…that wasn't just a dream then…"

"Oh! Big Sis!"

Her head turned like a rocket towards the source of the voice, only to see Nanako standing at the doorway with a tray of drinks.

"N-Nanako-chan! You're back home! No, wait, of course you would be back. Just look at the time."

"Yep! I actually just got back from Junes after doing groceries before it got dark." Nanako laid down the tray of drinks on Yu's work table, and handed one to Yukiko. "Here! For you, Big Sis!"

"T-Thank you, Nanako-chan!" Yukiko smiled as she took the drink from Nanako's hands. _That's right. She started calling me "Big Sis" recently. _Yukiko scanned the room once again to discover that Yu was nowhere to be seen. "Umm, Nanako-chan? Do you know where Yu-kun went?"

Nanako-chan nodded her head in response. "Uh-huh. Big Bro said that he wanted to spend more with you, but he had to go work at a part-time job at the local hospital. He wanted me to tell you that he'll see you again at school tomorrow."

"A-Ah, okay then." Yukiko said awkwardly, sipping nervously. She then noticed that Nanako had a huge smile that seemed to want to be noticed. "N-Nanako-chan, is something wrong?"

"Heh, heh!" Nanako chuckled mischievously. "It's nothing!"

"Okay then…" She then settled her drink down, and grabbed her bag from the sofa. "Well, it's getting late now. I should get going now."

Nanako frowned upon this, making the expression that would make even the toughest of baddies cry. "Awww! You're going already?"

Yukiko replied against her "Younger Sister's" cute offense with a simple pat on the head. "I'm sorry that I can't play with you today Nanako-chan, but your big sis also has responsibilities and it would be bad if I just avoided them. Don't worry though. I promise I'll come back soon to play."

"Y-you sure? Pinky promise with me!"

"Heh, heh. Okay sure."

With a simple touch of fingers vowing a return back to the household, Yukiko walked Nanako back to her room, put her early to sleep, and left back to the inn.

* * *

Today read July the 8th on the news report, and the sky was roaring with dark clouds as Yukiko walked near other students to Yasogami High. During the whole first ten minutes when she neared the Flood Plains, she reflected back on the things that Igor and Margaret spoke to her the night prior.

_Hmm...The heart is strengthen through bonds, and by forging and strengthening those bonds is true power of the wild card achieved. _Yukiko thought to herself. _Yu-kun has been following these guidelines in order to help us fight the shadows in the TV world. Now that I have the same power, I have to be sure to do the same thing for everyone's sake! Although…I'm not sure where to start…_

"Yukiko!"

She stopped in response to the voice she heard to discover Yu running at a fast pace towards her. "Oh! Yu-kun!"

He slowed his pace back to a walking speed and Yukiko soon joined him. "Hey there. Sorry for leaving so suddenly yesterday. I wouldn't have gone, but I had to help an employee with some trouble she was having at the hospital. Kind of an emergency actually."

"It's okay. Moreover, I should thank you. If you didn't call my mother about me being at your house, I think that I would have gotten a good lecture from her."

"Yeah, I had a feeling that would be the case."

"Still…" She began to pout as she shoulder slightly hit Yu's chest. "I AM a little upset that you didn't even bother to say goodbye. It made things a little awkward between me and Nanako-chan. If we're going to be l-lovers , then we should be more self-aware of each other…"

"Well…I was in a bit of a rush. Besides, I wanted to see that cute face you make when you sleep to be the last thing I saw."

Yukiko could only blush at his statement before regaining her composer. "M-Meanie, trying to sweet talk your way out of this…" She then clutched his arm as tight as she could as to make it impossible for him to break free. "…You have walk like this with me for the rest of the way."

"Oh really? You're quite the risk taker." Yu teased. "You're not worried other people looking at us?"

She didn't bother to loosen her grip, as she blew a small kiss on his cheek, and then backed down with a sweet appearance. "It's okay. As long as you're with me, I don't care what others say."

* * *

The end of the school day seem to have come by rather quickly, leaving the half the class left chatting with their friends or doing homework.

However, Yukiko could not dally herself on such an ordinary day this seemed to be. On the way to school this morning, Yu had mentioned that tomorrow; the team would go inside the TV world to save the most recent victim, Rise Kujikawa more commonly known as the famous teen idol Risette, from her shadow. Everyone in the team was to prepare to their fullest extent for the next day, and Yukiko knew what that meant. If everything about last night was true, then this battle would be the time to show her new potential.

"Hmm…ummm. Maybe Bell Peppers…or what about "

However, this wasn't on her mind at the moment. Her mother had given her a last-minute call to go to Junes to pick up various groceries for the chief at the Inn, and now wasn't the time to be worked up over such things anyway.

…At least, she tried to convince herself.

She had isolated herself in the vegetable section, staring at the various types of peppers on display. Yukiko's mother had mention that the chiefs at the Inn were going to attempt a specialized version of Yōshoku, and that they needed more flour for the breaded pork and peppers for the curry sauce.

"…Ugghhh."

Despite her constant urge to stay focused, her mind always kept going back to the same exact subject.

_It's no use. I can't think straight like this. I have absolutely no idea how this wild card works, and I didn't have any chance to talk to the others at school. Maybe it'll be a 'spur of the moment thing' like it was for Yu, but I seriously doubt it…*sigh*_

"Oh! Amagi-san!"

A sense of movement caught Yukiko's eyes, being them towards a familiar face.

"What are you doing here? Doing errands for the Inn?"

Yukiko stared towards Adachi's surprised face, noticing that the goofy detective had a basket half-full of cabbages stuffed with other things which seemed startlingly heavy to carrying.

"Oh, Adachi-san!" Yukiko replied back. "Ah yes, actually. My mother told me to buy some supplies for the chiefs at the inn and..." She took a looking at his basket, feeling uneasy by the level of serenity coming from Adachi. "Uhh…Adachi-san. Aren't you supposed to be on duty?"

Adachi became edgy from Yukiko's question, scratching the back of head nervously. "Oh ha ha, yeah well, you know. I was assigned to patrol this area, and well…I decided to buy some supplies on the way!"

_How do cabbages help catch a killer? Maybe he throws them at a suspect to stun and tackle them?..._

"Even still," Adachi continued, regaining his composure. "I do quite pity you, Amagi-san. Having to do so many chores for the Inn must be quite the hassle. Girls like you should spend more time hanging out with your friends and doing cool things together." He shrugged his shoulder after that statement. "Not that there's anything to do here in the sticks anyway. There's nothing here. It's not like the city at all."

"…Well, I certainly don't agree. Maybe you just haven't seen enough of the town yet."

"Yeah. I would expect to hear that from a country girl like you, but you never really see anything unless you go out and find it yourself. I think you'll find out soon enough that this town's really dead."

Still troubled by his last statement, Yukiko dismissed it and continued. "Still though, I didn't realize you're from the city, Adachi-san."

"Oh yeah. Dojima-san didn't mention it to you guys. I was sent here just recently and right from the beginning , the higher-ups treat me with level one material. Get this – my first assignment here was tracking down a cat. My suit got all dirty, and they wouldn't let me expense the dry cleaning bill! Next, I was playing peacemaker in a spat some married couple was having. I can't believe they've got the police doing stuff like that."

"T-that must have been awful." _Does he really not enjoy country life? I guess it's only natural since he just came from the city._

"But it's been more dangerous lately." Adachi continued. "So I can't kick back. There's that one case, you know? It's still not solved yet. The higher-ups don't know what to do. They keep changing procedures on the fly…" He then became aware of what he was saying, and his voice staggered. "Opps! I hope I'm not making you nervous, seeing that you were one of the victims and all. You guys have nothing to worry about! Us police are on the job!"

"Adachi-san… Okay then. We're counting on you guys!" She spoke through a smile, clearly lying. She witnessed Adachi's pleased face, and felt as if his word had meaning behind them, feeling Adachi's concern for her.

*FLASH*

"H-Huh?!"

A surge of strength suddenly formed up inside her, as if something new had forged due to their meeting, and as the feeling reached its height, a voice ranged in her head:

_Thou art I, and I am thou…_

_Thou hast established a new bond…_

_It brings thee closer to the truth…_

_Thou shall be blessed when creating Personas of the Jester Arcana…_

The feeling began to settle in Yukiko's heart, and finally settled in her soul and became one with her. She felt like she wanted to grasp for air, but nothing seemed to be wrong with her.

"W-What was that?"

Adachi became confused by her shocked expression. "H-Hey! Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Yukiko obviously felt like she heard a ghost, but Adachi didn't seem to have heard the voice that rang in her head.

"I-It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Oh…okay then." Adachi back away from Yukiko, still displaying a sign of concern. "Well then, time for me to get back to work-"

He then showed an expression of shock, and his body dashed to the floor as if almost to merge with the floor itself.

"A-Adachi-san! What's the-"

"SHH! She'll hear you!"

Being muddled as ever, Yukiko scanned the place to discover a hunched-back old woman with short grey hair, who was now looking at her direction. Yukiko, deciding to hold to Adachi's interest, simply smiled and waved back to the old lady, who did so in return and then walked away towards one of the aisles.

"Is she gone?"

"Y-Yes…"

Adachi gave a sigh of relief, and then stood up from the floor. "Whew. That was a close one." He turned to Yukiko's direction and lifted his hand in high spirits. "Now then, I'd better go. You'd better hurry on home too. "He then quickly turned around before she could reply, but then turned his head around, still smiling. "Don't tell Dojima-san I was at Junes, okay? Thanks!" By the time Yukiko could realize what just happened, Adachi was long gone.

"W-what just happened…?"

She decided to forget about that bizarre instant, and focused on something more essential. The voice that suddenly spoke to her stated that she had "forged a new bond" and bequeathed her the ability to create Personas of the "Jester Arcana". Putting one and one together, Yukiko had an interesting thought.

_W-Wait a minute. If my conversation with Adachi-san sparked something inside me, that must mean that I gained a new power. This must have been what that Igor person was talking about; that forging new bonds will give wild card users new power to unlock! I finally get it now! It's much simpler that I originally thought! _

Yukiko smiled with glee with this new realization. _All right! Now that I get what to do, I'm going to forge bonds like no one has ever seen! I'll become stronger for everyone's sake!_

_Sake._

_Sake…_

"Oh! I know!" Yukiko turned away from the vegetables, unable to stop beaming. "I'll buy some Sake too to have them put inside the Tonkatsu! It'll add a real kick to it along with breading! OH! Maybe I should buy a lot habanero peppers to go with curry too! Curry is supposed to be spicy after all." She couldn't hold her excitement in all the possibilities she could create with tonight's dish. With a heart of confidence, her legs carried her as fast as they could towards the other aisles.

"Oh ho! I'm burning up inside! What else could I use?"

**Author's Notes: Just so you know, I'm not that great of a cook, so I wouldn't know how to make a dish good or bad :(. Anyways, I hope your enjoying things so far. I'm planning to include scenes from both P4 Golden and the Anime so look out for similarities! Also, that "Big Sis" gag I pulled was an gag pulled from UltimateHero13 own YuXYukiko fanfic, so thank him!**


	4. Ch 4: I am You You are Me

Persona 4: The Foolish Priestess

Chapter : I am You; You are Me

* * *

Smoke filled the entire room, with the only sound being that of everyone coughing from the cloudy air. Nobody had expected Teddie, who hid behind Yu every chance he got for safety, to gain such a gigantic power and rush headlong into Rise's Shadow. Whatever sort of attack he had launched, it seemed to have worked.

Yu, who had managed to clear the dust from his glasses, managed to get his feet and stand. "*cough**cough* I-Is everybody okay?!"

"Y-Yeah! Fine!" Yosuke shouted from behind. "Super!"

"Here!" Chie called from Yu's left.

"I'm fine too!" Yukiko yelled, who seemed to be right in front of him.

"Yeah! I'm cool too!" Kanji also called to Yu's left also.

Despite the numerous satisfactory answers, few remained unsaid. Two voices had remained unspoken, which grew their concern. As soon as the smoke began to clear, the results of the sudden blast came into view. Rise and her Shadow were laid unconscious on the stage; with the shadow now back to its original humanoid form.

As for Teddie, he was laid flat near the front of the stage, now with his empty body squished paper thin. The whole team circled him, or what seemed to be him, with expression of apprehension.

"Teddie!" Kanji yelled. "You idiot…You coulda died…"

The blue bear lifted his head towards his friends as he confirmed his surroundings. "Did I…Did I help…?"

"You didn't just help, you saved our lives!" Yosuke stated.

Teddie gave out a huge grin, knowing that his friends were still alive thanks to him. "Neat…! I'm so glad… I didn't want to be alone anymore…"

"Teddie…" Chie remorsefully spoke.

"Ngh…Urgh…"

With a great deal of mustered strength, Teddie managed to stand himself up, only then to realize the consequence of that massive attack he had pulled.

"Wh-What in the world!?"

"Whoa." Yu remarked. "I guess all great skills have their drawbacks. You're as flat as a board, Teddie."

"P-Ppffftttt!" Yukiko began to giggle at Yu's statement. "F-Flat as board, and yet…he's even flatter than that! H-Hahahahahaha!"

"Yukiko!" Chie remarked, trying to shake Yukiko out of her laughing fit. "Out of all the times to lose it, this is not one of them!"

"I-I'm sorry…! It's just…look at him! Hahahaha!"

"Noo…" Teddie cried. "My fine, silky fur… I was so proud of it! Waaaah!"

"Looks like he's gonna be just fine…" Yosuke stated unconfidently. "...I guess."

After calming both Teddie and Yukiko back down, the whole team raced towards Rise, who had just woken up.

"Rise-chan! Are you okay?" Yukiko asked with as much concern as the rest of the group.

Rise managed to sit herself up, shaking her head writhed in pain. "Mm…Where…am I…?" She lifted her head, staring into the eyes of the group's leader with a sorrowful expression. "I'm sorry…It's all my fault…"

Yu shook his head, offering a supporting hand. "No worries. We're use to this sort of thing. No harm done."

"Really..? Thank god…"

Yu helped Rise to her feet, who then walked to the body of her shadow, knowing full well what she had to do next. "I'm sorry…You must have been in a lot of pain up to now."

Her shadow opened her eyes to her other self, not filled with glee or excitement anymore, but watched with gloomy anticipation as Rise continued. "You're a part of me, but I kept refusing to admit you existed. I was trying to figure out who the real me was, but I realize now that I was on the wrong track. There is no 'real' me. It just doesn't exist."

Teddie's eyes suddenly widened to Rise's statement. "…There's no…real me?..."

"You..me…even Risette…" Rise continued. "They were all born from me. All of them are…me."

Rise's shadow nodded her head, smiled and closed her eyes after finally being accepted by herself. A huge blue light covered Rise's shadow until it was finally reformed. A white gowned woman with the head of a satellite and holding a head set, Rise's new Persona, Himiko, vanished into a card that dissolved within her heart. Her body and soul exhausted, Rise fell to her knees which caused the team to race over to her, with her falling in Yosuke's arms.

"I'm all right..." Rise spoke to Yosuke. "Hey, you're the one who came to the store, right…?"

"Oh yeah. And these guys came with me as well."

After Yosuke pulled away, Yu quickly introduced himself and everyone on the team.

"I thought I recognized you guys…Thanks everyone."

"We'll explain everything later," Chie said as she turned herself towards the exit. "but for right now-"

Chie's face suddenly became overwritten with shocked, making Yukiko feel disturbed. "What's wrong Chie?" Everyone turned to the direction that Chie was facing, and found something no of them were expecting. Teddie's face was distant, filled with shock by Rise's speech and he seemed unable to retract himself from what he was thinking.

"There's…no real me….?"

Kanji walked forward towards their friend, fearing a sudden change inside Teddie. "H-Hey, Teddie…"

"No, get back!" Rise suddenly shouted, rising to her feet after suddenly feeling a cold presence come from him. "Something's coming out of him!..."

"**Real? Me?...*chuckles* Such foolishness…" **

A voice will with despair suddenly came from Teddie's direction, although Teddie did not open his mouth in the slightest. Just as they were about to ask if Teddie spoke, a dark figure manifested behind him, which took his very own regular figure but had a facial expression of pure evil. The whole team took a step backwards in reaction to this as Yosuke replied to the mysterious figure.

"What is that thing…?!"

"Don't tell me…" Chie said in sudden horror. "Is that the other Teddie? Teddie's hidden thoughts!?"

Rise nodded her head in agreement, becoming just as stern as the rest of the group. "I believe so, but it seems like there's more… I felt some powerful presence intervene…"

"Wh-What's going on!?" Teddie, how had snapped out of his dazing, became stunned by the groups sudden serious atmosphere until he felt a sudden stony presence behind him. When he turned around, he witnessed the frightening figure that had taken his form, and nearly fell off his paper-thin feet. "Wh-Whooa!"

The dark figure looked down at his other self, and began taunting the alarmed bear. **"The truth is unattainable... It will always be shrouded in fog. Though you reach through the murk and gloom to graphs something, you have no means to know it is the truth. In which case, why…? What sense is there in yearning for truth? Close your eyes. Lie to yourself. Live in blissful ignorance… It is a much smarter way to exist…"**

"Wh-What are you talking about!?" Teddie asked with his voice almost at a shrieking voice. "I don't understand a word you're saying! You're just making it sound difficult because I'm not that smart! How rude! Maybe you can't tell, but I'm thinking as hard as I can!"

"**It is those efforts that I am call useless…" **Teddie's Shadow said, undaunted. **"You are hallow. Empty."**

"E-Ehh..!"

"**At your core, you know this…You just cannot accept it. So you seek an alternate form…a denial of your nature. You have no **_**lost memories**_**. If you have forgotten anything, it is this truth."**

"Th-that's…a lie…"

The words coming from his shadow were too much to _bear. _All this time, he had searched and searched for a single hint of who he really was with almost no results, and this _thing _in front of him claims now that he has no "true self" and show accept this in order to find peace, but was this really the best solution? Should he sacrifice everything he and his friends had worked for to live in a simple lie?

"I…I…"

He back away from his shadow, putting his hands to his ears to block out the sound of the continuous provocatively.

"**Shall I spell it out for you? You are but a mere…"**

"I SAID SHUDDAP!"

His body, despite its disrepair, charged straight towards his shadow, only to bump off like a ball hitting a wall and flopped on the ground once again and feigned unconsciousness once again. Witnessing this, the shadow scoffed at his other self and turned his attention to the others.

"**It is the same for you all… You undergo suffering because of your search for the truth. This world is filled with a thick, heavy fog. How can you find something when you know not what you search for?"**

The whole team took battle stances, slightly hindered by his words. Yu, however, remained completely calm as he approached the shadow. "Let me ask _you _something: How long are you going to spouting B.S like that?"

"**What…?"**

"The truth will always exist, whether we want it to or not, but to deny that fact just shows that you're not a philosopher, but a simple coward running away from yourself. We may not know where or what it is, but if we left it just like that, how could we go on living like that? No matter how think this 'fog' is, as long as we have each other, we'll put together the pieces until we arrive at the ultimate truth!" With his friends smiles giving him support, he raised his fist towards the shadow with no fear. "If you say that closing your eyes and lying to yourself is a smart way to live, I'd rather be the biggest idiot on the planet!"

Yukiko watched in astonishment seeing her boyfriend standing proud for what they all believed in. Although his voice roared with confidence, Teddie's shadow did not budge at all.

"…**Simply imprudent."**

"…You're still not convinced?" Yu taunted back.

"**Truth is an unnecessity, which brings only pain and sorrow. Yet you continue to attempt fight through the inescapably fog and thus, you invite more suffering upon yourselves… it is beyond my comprehension." **A dark aura suddenly began to fill the stage, similar to when a shadow self would begin to go berserk. **"Then I will grant you one truth… You will all die here. You sought the truth, only to find death…" **

The dark aura then became a cloud of grey smoke that covered the entire room, blocking everyone's vision apart from a few feet. All of them, save Rise who held herself to Yu's side, had their backs faced towards each other's to avoid losing each other.

"Everyone, get ready…" Yu warned his teammates . "Looks like we're in for another fight…Ugh!"

Yu suddenly grabbed the side of his waist in sudden pain, feeling a sharp sting that he had been withholding for some time now. Everyone rapidly became aware and looked towards his direction. Yukiko, who looked the most concern, rushed to his side. "H-Hey, Yu-kun! Are you okay!?"

"Urrgg…N-Not really, to be honest."

Yukiko examined his waist to which he was clutching to, and saw that a tiny fragment of the floor was stuck to his side.

"Ah!" Yukiko yelled. "Y-You're injured!" The team became alarmed at this, surrounding Yu with deep anxiety.

"D-Don't worry, guys." Yu attempted to calm everyone. "It's nothing…"

"Don't say that!" Chie shouted. "You're bleeding from the side! Not to mention you look exhausted!"

"Heh heh…" Yu's face turned pale to the fact that he could no longer hide his injury. The pain that he was suppressing had begun to spread throughout his entire left of his stomach, and then felt that be couldn't move.

_He looks like he can't move at all. _Yukiko thought to herself. _Has he been holding in that pain all this time for our sake? _

"Ahh!" Rise suddenly jumped up in fear as she felt a dark ominous presence, making a well-made guess on what it was. "Guys, I think we'd better-"

*CRASH*

A huge rumble shook the entire stage, staggering everyone on their feet. When the rumbling ceased, the smoke cleared to see what they were up against. A huge figure had emerged from the ground that appeared to be a much more muted version of Teddie. With two giant holes in its face, filled with nothing but darkness, and his bear suit seemingly battle-torn, everyone knew who this evil character was.

"**I am a Shadow…The true self…" **The Shadow of their furry friend spoke loudly to the team. **"I shall give you the "truth" you claim to hold dear…" **The Shadows right hand, now added with long sharp clams, raised itself high, with only one intent.

"**The inescapable fact of your death here!" **

To kill.

"Everyone, get back!" Yu order intensely.

*SMASH*

The ground shook once again as the Shadows hand smashed itself onto the ground, smashing the floor panels along with it. Fortunately, everyone managed to avoid its crushing power thanks to Yu's warning, with everyone now in full battle mode.

"Man!" Kanji yelled with vigor. "T-That was friggin' close!"

Everyone looked around, making sure that everyone was safe.

"Guys…" Yu said, trying to pace his breath as he stepped forward. Yosuke, completely aware of Yu's state, put his hands to Yu's shoulder to stop him from moving any further.

"Dude, don't push yourself! You're in no condition to fight!"

"D-Don't be stupid. I can still…"

"Listen. I know you're worried about us and it may look like we're in a bit of a bind right now, but don't worry. We can handle ourselves for a bit while you rest. Besides, we can't have our handicapped leader get trashed, right?"

Yu looked at his best friend's face which was filled with an expression of humor and worry, and then, after seeing everyone in agreement with him, he knew he couldn't persuade them otherwise. Besides, this wasn't the time to start an argument anyway. With Teddie's Shadow ready to make its next move, they would have to save disputes for later. Unable to fight both physically and verbally, Yu simply nodded his head in defeat.

"Don't worry, Senpai!" Rise announced. "You just go and rest! Leave it to us!"

Everyone became surprised by Rise's sudden determination, who looked almost exhausted as Yu. "Hey, don't tell me you're fighting with us!" Chie commented. "You can't take it either!"

Rise, unhindered, took a battle stance as well and smiled. "I'm okay…I should be able to take that bear's place." A card materialized in front of Rise's hands as she moved them as if she was about to pray. "It's my turn to save you all!"

With a single clap of hands, the card broke into pieces, surrounding Rise in a blue light until her Persona was summoned right behind her, with the headset it was holding was place across Rise's face. There was no turning her offer down, and when the others saw, they concurred

"Alright, then let's get to it then!" Yosuke turned to the other team members. "Yukiko, you get Yu away from here and try to heal him as much as you can! Everyone else, we're taking this bastard down!"

"Right!" Everyone yelled in unison. Everyone's hearts on this, and nobody was about to leave anyone behind or die in vain.

Yukiko plopped her arm around Yu, and attempted to run as fast as they could towards the entrance of the room. The rest of the team turned around to face against the monstrosity they were about to face. Chie, after getting nods from the three of them, took a look at Teddie's Shadow with a grief-stricken face. "Was that creepy thing really inside our Teddie?"

"I guess he was a lot more troubled than he looked…" Yosuke replied sadly. Ambitions set, he clutched to the Kunai knives he was holding, and stood ready. "We have to save him!"

"Hell yeah, man!" Kanji yelled with confidence. "We ain't lettin' Teddie down, and that's that!"

The Shadow finally moved once again, staring down at the people before him. **"Foolish beings! Accept your end with dignity and grace!"**

The four stood with an unwavering passion as the Shadow moved to attack once again. With its body on the move around its hole in the ground, everyone charged towards it as Yosuke looked back.

"Yu…Yukiko… If all else fails, we're counting on you guys…"


	5. Memory 1: My Dear Prince

Persona 4: The Foolish Priestess

Memory 1: My Dear Prince

* * *

_*CREEK*_

_The final door busted open as the four of them ran inside, fully ready for whatever the shadow prepared for them. The nose of the multi-colored Teddie sniffed at its highest velocity until a bright indication manage to hit its peak._

"_Ah ha!" Teddie triumphantly said. "I found her! There she is!"_

_The room they had entered had resembled a castle's throne room, with chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and a throne at the top of the high stairway, and in front of it laid someone who they had been looking for._

"_Yukiko!"_

_The long black-haired girl, who was wearing the pink kimono she had the day she disappeared, stood still unconscious until the sound of her friend's call of reassurance began to wake her. Her eyes open slowly to see multiple sets of feet running her way._

"_Ch-Chie…?" Yukiko managed to speak up as she tried to pick herself up. Before she knew it, her entire body had become wrapped by a green athletic jacket, and became engulfed by her friends words._

"_Y-Yukiko! Oh my g-god…! I'm so glad you're safe! We made it in time!"_

_Too baffled to understand what Chie was talking, her body was let go and she noticed that Chie was accompanied by Yosuke and the gray-haired student that she had talked to before, Yu Narukami._

"_Are you okay, Amagi-san?" Yu asked_

"_O-Oh yes, I think so." She glanced her surroundings, unsure how to process the situation she seemed to be in. "Uhh…where am I? Is this a dream?"_

"_We'll explain everything later." Yosuke replied. "But for now-"_

"_**So, you're awake…" **__A dark voice filled to room, setting everyone in a state of alertness. Yukiko, however, found herself frozen in place due to the familiarity of the voice. _

T-That voice…

"_**You were just like a 'Sleeping Beauty'…" **_

_*CLICK CLICK*_

_Everyone turned their gazes towards the top of the stair as the sound of heels walking came towards the center of the room. A dark figure came out of the darkness of the throne, revealing a girl wearing pink princess dress and a tiara on the top of her head._

_The most intriguing feature out of everything, however, was this girl looked exactly like Yukiko._

"_**Welcome, my surprised guests, or rather, my Princes… I've been waiting for you!"**_

_This girl looked like her in almost every aspect, except for the bright golden eyes that she harbored, and she was even able to sound like her. Yukiko's eyes shot wide as she looked at the figure before her, unable to look away._

"_I figured as much." Yu spoke again. "The Yukiko on the midnight channel and the one we saw earlier was indeed her Shadow."_

My…Shadow…?

"_**Oh my!" **__The Yukiko looking girl spoke to the group. __**"Three princes! What AM I going to do with them all? Why don't you all come with me somewhere else? Someplace far away I've imagined for some time now…"**_

_Teddie eyes began to mysteriously shine at the mysterious girl. "OH! Is this the 'Scoring Bid' you guys were talking about earlier!?"_

"Three _princes?" Chie commented. "Is she talking about me…?"_

"_Duh! She's obviously talking about me!"_

_Yukiko's shadow suddenly gave out a small laugh, staring straight at Chie. __**"Ffufufu… That's right, Chie is my prince. My valiant prince, always help leading me…" **__She gave a devilish smile, and right after, the smile disappeared, replaced with a face of evil._

"_**Well…you WERE my prince!"**_

Were…?

"_**In the end, Chie can't do it either! She can't take me from this place! She can't SAVE me!" **_

"_S-Stop…"_

_**"Historic inn? Manager training!? I'm sick of all these things chaining me down! I never asked to be born here! Everything's decided for me! From how I live, to where I die! I'm so sick of it! To hell with it all!"**_

_Yukiko began to shake her head in denial, unable to block out her shadows words. "That's not true..."_

"_**However, I DO know someone who can save me…" **_

_The Shadows head returned to retaining its smile, and turned towards the direction of the team's leader, catching everyone else, including Chie, by surprise. "N-Narukami-san?"_

"_**Ever since I meet him, I knew that he was the one. Brave, courageous, clever, didn't care at all where he was going in the world. He was so perfect in every way that I just wanted to have him all to myself! Yu-kun is my TRUE prince!" **__Yukiko's shadow extended her hands towards Yu, giving off a cheerful glee. __**"Please, take me someplace far away from here, my prince. Anywhere but here. I can't leave here on my own. I have no one else to rely on."**_

_A troubled expression hit Yu's face, making him feel uncomfortable for the first time in a while. "Wh-What do you mean?"_

_The Shadows face darkened once again, now giving off a hint of sadness. __** "Chie has abandoned me, and no one else understands my true feelings. Even my own parents are ignorant to my needs. I'm all alone in my suffering, with no one else to rely on." **_

"_W-What!?"_

"_Stop it!" Yukiko began to scream._

"_**Historical tradition? Pride of the town? What a bunch of bullshit! I have no hope if I stay, and no courage to leave, so I sit on my ass hoping that someday my price will come, and now that I finally have him, I won't let Chie, Mother, or anyone else get in our way!" **__After her fists finished trembling with rage, she extended her arms once again towards Yu, now too shaken to make words. __**"So I beg you, please, take me away from this hellish nightmare! I don't care where we go! Anywhere's fine! As long as it's not here, I don't give a damn!"**_

"_How…How dare you…?"_

_Yu stood motionless as he gazed at Yukiko's shadow, whose gaze was filled with an ill-driven hope. _

It's saying that she had to bear the pain of having to keep its secrets alone, and she wanted to escape this reality… No don't tell me…

"_**Those are my true feelings. Isn't that right, 'me'!?"**_

_They drew their attention to the shadow's original host, who was now stood, refusing to hear its words._

"_N-No… That's not true! You're…!"_

_That single sentence alarmed Yosuke, as he knew it meant very well. "No! Don't say it!"_

_However, nothing could stop what was coming next._

"_NO! You're…not me!"_

_The atmosphere around the Shadow changed, creating a feel of uneasiness. Darkness began to surround the shadow, and as it became more enclosed, Yukiko's shadow began to laugh maniacally. _

"…_**Hehehehehehe! Aaaah! This feels wonderful! It's building…more and more…! If this keeps up, I'll…I'll…!" **__The darkness developed more and more onto the Shadow, and with soon, it began to fully engulf her._

"_***chuckles* Ahaha! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" **_

_The room became pitch black as the whole shadow was submerged in the darkness. Only after a few seconds passed when the pitch back disappear. _

_*BANG*_

_When everyone opened their eyes, a huge chandelier dropped from the ceiling, holding inside what appeared to be a gigantic red bird. Before they could fully graph its specifics, the cage door opened, and the bird spread its giant wings outside while keeping its feet inside the cage itself. The massive bird's head seem to possess Yukiko's long hair and red hairband, and its face had striking familiar features. It did not take long before its menacing appearance got the team in battle mode for it began to speak._

"_**I am a Shadow, the true self. Now my prince, why don't we dance and make merry together? Fufufu!"**_

"_Damn it!" Yosuke cursed to himself. "I was hoping we could avoid this."_

_Despite the new situation at hand, Chie simply shrugged and stood herself in front of her best friend and the shadow. "Teddie…If we defeat this thing, Yukiko will be safe, right?"_

_Teddie blinked repeatedly at Chie's question, not sure of what she was asking. "Umm…I think so, but as long as that Yuki-chan girl keeps rejecting her shadow, it'll keep going berserk like this."_

"_Doesn't matter!" Chie blurted. "No matter how many times it decides to come after us, I'll just keep defending Yukiko, no matter what!"_

"_**Oh really?" **__Shadow Yukiko taunted. __**"Then I suppose you have no problem with me going all out then!" **_

"_Bring it on! Let's go __Tomoe!__"_

_Chie charged the enemy after activating her Persona, Tomoe Gozen. The Shadow in response, reacted by shaking the cage towards Chie, who swiftly dodged the attack with ease._

"_Eat this! __Assault Dive!__" Tomoe, who managed to avoid the first attack by floating upward, swung her double-edge sword at the Shadow, knocking it and its cage back in the direction it came in. the cage soon settled, and the shadow shook its head from dizziness._

"_**Ugh….hahaha. Not bad, my former prince." **__Yukiko's shadow said, attempting to sound unfazed. __**"But we're just getting started! **__**Agi!**__**" **_

_A sudden blast of fire struck Tomoe, which had a shattering effect on the persona. "Ahh!" Chie could feel her body tingle with pain all over as her Persona fell to the ground. She had forgotten that she was weak to fire attacks, and had regretted charging head first without thinking._

"_Chie!" Yosuke yelled out, who was still next to Yu and Yukiko. _Crap! I've got to something but…

"_Yosuke, go."_

_Yu glazed at Yosuke to show that he meant what just said. "I'll protect Amagi-san. You need to help Chie."_

_Yosuke paused only for a few seconds before he nodded. "…Alright. Got it. Make sure you do your part, partner."_

"_You too. Now go, and be careful."_

_The cheerful Hanamura gave a thumbs-up, and raced towards Chie, with the Magician arcana shining in his hand. "Let's kick some ass, __Jiraiya!__"_

_The card crushed in his hand, the Persona, Jiraiya, floated out of Yosuke's soul, and stood ready for battle. In an act to distract the shadow, Yosuke made the next attack. "__Garu__!" _

_A small but powerful concentration of wind hit the side of the cage, grabbing the shadows attention as planned, and also dealing an extra dose of side damage._

"_Hey there! Did you forget about me? I take that quite offensively, ya know?"_

"_**Grr! Worthless peasant! I didn't realize you wanted to die-!"**_

"_Bufu__!"_

_Shards of Ice hit Yukiko's shadow, making it give out a shriek of pain for its weakness to be hit by Chie, who had recovered from her own injury. _

"_How-How's that…?"_

"_Woah! That was pretty sweet, Chie!"_

"_Thanks…"_

_Yosuke rushed to her support her to her feet as the Shadow itself recovered from Chie ice attack, and the two sides faced each other with fixed gawks._

"_**Enough of this! Get out of my way, you impostor! Yu-kun is the only who can help me escape this cruel reality! Some girl like you can NEVER be my prince!" **_

"_Sorry to say," Chie spoke to the shadow. "But I'm not giving up on my friend! Not Now! NOT EVER!"_

* * *

_Off on the sidelines, Yu, Yukiko and Teddie watched Yosuke and Chie dueled the powerful shadow near the entrance of the throne room. The entire middle and back corridor was entirely covered in flames, and they had a hard time standing in a spot not enflamed._

This… This wasn't supposed to happen… _Yukiko thought to herself, finally getting a grasp of the situation. Her head swam with thoughts on why something was like this was happening to her and her friends, and the more she tried to figure out the puzzle, the more her heart began to ache. _

"_Woah!" Teddie remarked as he watched the fight. "Yosuke-kun and Chie-chan are really going at it, even against a shadow that powerful."_

"_You're right" Yu replied back. "This could be an even fight."_

_*PLOP*_

_Yu's ears caught the sound of something hitting the ground next to him, and saw that Yukiko had fallen to her knees, clutching her hands to her chest. He quickly ran over to her and kneeled in front of her. "Amagi-san! Are you okay?" He checked to see if Yukiko was injured in any way, but soon noticed that her face was streaming with tears._

"_Why…? This isn't what I wanted at all!" Her hands covered her face to hide away her inexorable tears. "I'm…I'm not…! *sob*"_

_Yukiko's grief-stricken face made Yu feel physically hurt to witness the level of sadness that Yukiko was experiencing. He couldn't insure to her that everything would be fine, seeing that they were all in a life or death situation, and it was almost impossible to understand her situation._

_However, that's not to say he could not understand her. _

"_Yukiko, it's okay. You can let go."_

"_Huh…?" Her hands lifted from her face, and she caught Yu stare, whose eyes had an inimitable conviction in them._

"_We've all gone through the same thing as you, Yukiko. Nobody in life can truly admit sides of themselves that they don't want others to see or admit that they have it themselves. So they keep those parts of themselves bottled up inside them, not knowing that it's not hurting the people around you, but it strikes their hearts the most. Only by truly accepting everything about yourself can make you really rest at ease."_

"_B-But…"_

_Yu moved to Yukiko's left side and pointed straight towards the battlefield. "Do you see that, Yukiko? The shadow that you think of as a monster?"_

_Yukiko wiped the tears from her eyes, and locked her eyes on the gigantic red bird that continuous of evade the attacks of the Person-users below it._

"_**AGGH! You useless impostors! I have nothing to do with any of you! Just die and leave me and my prince alone!" **_

"_That's you, Yukiko." Yu continued. "Your desires to run away from inheriting the Amagi Inn, and your wanted needs for someone to help you escape from Inaba. That 'thing' is a part of you; a manifestation of your true hidden thoughts. Deep down inside, you know this Yukiko."_

_Her eyes twitched with uncertainty as tears began to fall again. "But…I never wish for anything…like shutting the inn down!" _

"_Maybe or maybe not, but whatever your reason, you obviously felt a great amount of pain from it. However, you can still overcome it."_

"_Skull Cracker!__"_

_Chie's voice roared through the room as another powerful attack struck the Shadow. Yukiko lifted her head up again as she viewed her friend's body being surrounded in the sea of fire. _

"…_Does it even matter?" Yukiko spoke again in a dejected voice. "In the end, Chie's protecting me, same as always… Always being everything I'm not."_

"_That's not true." Yu responded quickly, making Yukiko look at him with confusion in her eyes. "You may not have realized it, Yukiko, but Chie was always jealous of you."_

_Her eyes shot open as she took in what Yu had just said. "What!? That's impossible! What could Chie possibly be jealous about? She has everything I don't!"_

"_Really? Because that wasn't what she thought. Your excellent test scores. Your ability to attract guys in a feminine manner, while she felt that she receive any attention at all. She fell that she was so bellow you that she wanted to control you and make you feel like you depended on her."_

"…_R-Really?"_

"_But she realizes now that none of that was true. She's knows now that you are strong, that you can decide your own future. You do have what it takes, Yukiko. You want to be free, right? Then use your heart to break out of your cage and soar wherever you like!"_

_Despite the strong words of reassurance coming from him, Yukiko's gaze returned to the ground and she promptly shook her head. "You're wrong… I'm not strong like you guys. Even back then…when my pet bird flew away, I knew I wasn't sad. I…was angry. Angry that the little bird who was so much like me was able to break free from its cage and leave. It's true I forgot to lock its cage, but it found the courage to open the door on its own. I… didn't want to acknowledge that, and I even threw away the cage to escape that fact…"_

Cage…? _Yu deliberated on that word, remembering that he had seen Yukiko thrown a bird cage a few prior to today, and ran away from it in a desperate hurry. _Is that what she's talking about?

"_I have no courage of my own, so I was trying to find someone to set me free…" The internal agony inside finally caught up to her, causing her to cover her mouth to hold her breath from crying. "*sob* I'm… awful…"_

"_So what if you're awful?!"_

_Yukiko gasped a short breath, immediately recognizing Chie's voice. Her head lifted up, and saw Chie's back, with her body standing in a heroic stance as she spoke back to Yukiko._

"_I'm not exactly the person you thought I was either. I have so many bad parts inside me that it isn't even funny…" Her fists clenched with a remorseful forte as she recalled several memories of her childhood with Yukiko. "Even still, I want to be with you, Yukiko! Not because you're an asset to me, but because I want to fix the true friendship we lost!" Her head turned back towards Yukiko, revealing Chie's face was, too, wet with waterworks._

"_You're my best friend, Yukiko, and I don't even want to forget that!"_

"_Chie…!" Yukiko became shocked over Chie's words, and sat motionless until Yu's hand touched her shoulder shook her out of her trance._

"_Do you see now, Yukiko? You had nothing to be afraid of, and there's no reason for you to handle this alone." His expression became murkier as he grasped Yukiko's hand. _

"_Loneliness…is one of the worse things that people can experience. To bear all of your troubles by yourself and to never to reach out to anyone for help." As if recalling something, he shook off whatever he was thinking and looked back towards Yukiko as he held her hand in between them. "However, you're not alone, Yukiko. No matter what happens to you or what you think, we'll never abandon you!"_

"_N-Narukami-san!"_

"_Now then" He began to finish. "Let's see a true smile on your face. This time, let's see you spread your own wings."_

_A soft beat rose in Yukiko's heart, overwhelming the dark thoughts she once had. Her eyes closed with tears no longer falling out, and after a few brief moments of silence, she finally gave a small smile. _

…He's right. What was I so afraid of?

"_**Aggh! W-What's going on!? My power-!"**_

"_Oh! This is bearrific!" Teddie shouted to the others. "The shadow's getting weaker!"_

There was nothing to fear at all…

_Yukiko stood herself up with Yu, and gave a deep breath, allowing herself to regain her composer._

I'll be fine now, because I have… so many good friends!

"_Thank you, Narukami-san." Yukiko spoke to Yu. "It's thanks to you that I realized this."_

_Yu smiled back Yukiko, pleased that her sunny smile had return to her. "Don't thank me. You realized your true strength yourself. I just gave you a little support."_

_She couldn't help but blush with happiness to Yu's words. She then drew in another sharp breath, and then threw her voice to her friend. "CHIE!"_

_Chie turned her head back to Yukiko's direction in confusion, but before she could ask she was screaming for, Yukiko spoke again._

"_You can do it, Chie! I believe in you!"_

_This response threw Chie off for a few moments. After graphing its meaning, Chie smiled back to her best friend and gave a supportive thumbs-up. "…Yeah! Leave it to me!" _

"_Uhh, guys!?" Yosuke yelled while Jiraiya was still combating the shadow. "This is a touching moment and all, but I could use some help here!"_

"_Ah! Sorry, Yosuke!" Chie called to him, running to his side, with Tomoe now floating next to Jiraiya._

_Yukiko's shadow struggled to keep itself straight on the edge of its cage, fuming itself towards the two Persona-users. __**"Ugggh! You…! You're lying! You can't do anything for me! YOU'RE NOTHING TO ME!" **_

"_One last hit should do the trick." Yosuke mentioned to Chie. "You ready?"_

"_Idiot. I've been _born _ready!"_

_The two Personas speed towards the Shadow, who retaliated swiftly. __**"Grr! **__**BURN TO ASHES**__**!" **_

"_I don't think so. Go __Pyro Jack__!"_

_A wall of fire nearly struck the Jiraiya and Tomoe before Yu intervened. Yu released the Persona, Pyro Jack, from his soul, which raced in front of the other two. A shine from his its lantern managed to suck up all the fire Yukiko's shadow developed. _

"_**NO! Impossible! Please don't-!"**_

"_Take this! __Rampage__!"_

"_Sonic Punch__!"_

_The multitude of attacks from the two Personas knocked the shadow straight from its cage and shot it straight in the air in a ball of flames, and then exploded in a huge explosion._

_*BOOM*_

_Smoke filled the entire top of the room, and then was mysteriously followed by the disarray of pink feathers. As more fell towards the floor, a figure dropped from the smoke, and began to fall at a fast speed._

_Straight for Yu and Yukiko._

"_Yukiko!" Yu yelled. "Look out!" Before Yukiko could act, Yu pushed her down away from where she was standing before the figure landed in the exact same spot. _

_The both of them were dazzled for a moment, but soon they recovered and Yu began to pick himself up._

"_Ugh…Yukiko, are you okay?_

"_Y-Yes, I'm fine-"_

_The both of them rapidly noticed that Yu was right on top Yukiko, who was lying on the floor with her back to it.._

"_U-Umm! You're…kinda close…"_

"_Oh! Sorry!" Yu responded rose to his feet, picking Yukiko up as well as Yosuke, Chie and Teddie ran to their sides._

"_Hey, you guys okay?" Yosuke asked in anxiety._

"_Yeah, we're fine. Yukiko and I just have a few scrapes but nothing major."_

"_Well, that's good but-"_

"_EPP!" Teddie suddenly cried out. "It-It's still moving!"_

_The groups turned around and noticed that the figure that fell from above was Yukiko's shadow, which had returned to its humanoid form. It staggered itself to its feet, raised its arm and its golden eyes, which were almost seemingly empty now, towards Yu. _

"_**I… I've been waiting eagerly for you to come… to take me away… I've given up on caring about anything else …" **_

"_Geez!" Chie growled. "What's it going to take you for you to stay down!?"_

"_**Please, Yu-kun… don't abandon me. I love you, my prince… let's go somewhere far away… someplace that isn't here…"**_

"_I've just about had it with this 'prince' talk." Chie raised her arm high, signaling Tomoe to raise its own blade towards the shadow. "Let's put an end to this!"_

"_Stop! That's enough!"_

_The blade stopped right in front of the shadows face, halted by Yukiko's voice, which startled Chie._

"_That's enough Chie…" Yukiko spoke softer. "I don't you guys to suffer any more because of me."_

"_Yukiko…!"_

_Yukiko began to walk towards her shadow, not afraid or doubtful of the decision she had made. "It's true that I like Narukami-san, and I took a great interest in him. Since he was going to transfer next year, I thought that I could become closer to him and try to let him take me away, but I was still too scared to even attempt that." _

_Yu gave a silence hum._

"'_I want to run away. I want someone to save me.' You're right. Those are my true feelings." She stopped in front of her shadow, whose face no longer possessed the façade of a wicked princess, but a dejected one._

"_I…I don't give a damn about my family's heritage!"_

_Everyone became astonished at Yukiko's resilient words. Her serious expression even made her shadow, unexpectedly, gasps in a surprised manner that her other self had just shouted the words it spoke not too long ago._

"…_Hehe. I never thought that I would be able to say that out loud. Somehow… it's like a great relief off my shoulders." Her heartbeat returned to its normal state, and she stared up into the eyes of herself with great poise. _

"'_Why was I the only one suffering? Why did I have to suffer my problems alone?' I so dissatisfied with my life that I just wanted to run away from everything and everyone. However, my selfish thoughts made me blind to what was really important. My parents, grandparents, everyone at the Inn, Chie, Narukami-san, Hanamura-san. Even though I thought they were just showing me pity, they've been so kind to me because of who _I_ am, and not of who I wished to be. I might have thought of destroying the family business, but in the end, I can't just destroy my family or the place where I belong, where everyone is around me. Including you."_

"…"

"_I'm sorry that I made you suffer all this time. I promise now that I won't run from you again." She grasped her shadows hands and moved swiftly in front of it, embracing its body with her own. "Before this, Chie has always reached out for me, but this time, I'll reach out for you. This time, let's spread our wings, and go together. I mean, after all, you're me right?"_

**"…_Yes…"_**

_Yukiko's other self finally returned the gently smile as a bright power began to shine from it. Its entire body morphed into a blue sphere of light into the air above Yukiko and reformed into Yukiko's own persona; Konohana Sakuya, where it shined before the team before disappearing and settling into Yukiko's soul._

_As if gaining a strong power from this trial, Yukiko turned back towards everyone with a leveled head. "Haha… I'm sorry. Did I scare you guys-?"_

_*PLOP*_

_Before she could finish, Chie's body slammed into Yukiko, and her arms tightly wrapped themselves around Yukiko's kimono, with her face drenched with tears. "I'm sorry, Yukiko! I'm so sorry! I always thought of myself, and didn't even pay any attention to your suffering! We're supposed to be friends and yet…!"_

"_Chie…"_

"_I was always so jealous of you, thinking that you had everything why I felt I had jack squat! I felt so insecure and pathetic towards myself, so I wanted you to feel like you needed me, when in reality, it was me who needed you!" Chie' body fell to its knees, with Chie taking her glasses off to wipe her tears. "I can't do anything alone. I even caused so much trouble for Narukami and Yosuke. I… don't know what I could do without you…!*sob* Wahhh…"_

"_Chie…" Yukiko spoke softly as she kneed herself in front of Chie. "I never thought about you either. I was so focused on running away that I never noticed everyone else's feelings, but now, I've become a bit stronger, and I won't look away from my problems again."_

_Chie lifted her head, and spoke through the chocks in her voice. "I… I'll become stronger too! For your sake, and everyone else's!"_

"_You don't have to Chie." Yukiko replied as she hugged Chie. "You're already strong enough as you are."_

_Hearing those words, Chie's emotional barrier finally broke down, and she began walling in Yukiko's arms, relieved that not only was Yukiko safe, but their friendship was as well. _

_As she comforted Chie, Yukiko started back towards Narukami, who smiled and nodded his head proudly, speaking silently to her "Nice job", to which Yukiko smiled back at._

I knew it. I was right about him… He's my real prince, after all.


	6. Ch 5: Awakening

Persona 4: The Foolish Priestess

Chapter 5: Awakening

* * *

The intense pressure was continuing to put itself down on Yukiko as she tended to Yu's injury. The sound of battle could be heard right beside them, with rubble and debris flying all over the place. The place that had looked appeared to be a simple strip-tease stage had now been transformed into a full-scale battle field between the Persona-users and Teddie's Shadow, with neither side appearing to becoming close to victory.

On the opposite side, Yukiko had laid the team's leader down to treat the injury on his waist. The piece of rubble that was logged to his side seemed less serious than originally anticipated, but she still took precautions on her next step. Laying her right palm on Yu's mouth, she spoke to him in soothing tone.

"Okay Yu, please listen. I need you to remain calm as I do this." She laid her fingers on the piece or rubble stuck to his side, preparing for the worse. "This is going to hurt a little."

With gentle alertness, she began to slowly remove the shard from his side. Yu felt the pain that he was withholding suddenly coming back to his as the chip was being removed, clutching the arm that Yukiko was using to cover his supposed painful yells. Yukiko could feel her heart breaking, seeing Yu in so much pain. She almost couldn't stand looking at him but mustered up enough to bear through it.

"O-Okay, stay with me, Yu! Just one last tug…!"

*PULL*

With a single yank, the floor piece finally exited Yu's side, now resulting in Yu shouting in the highest pitch he ever reached. Yukiko held down his body as he came to grips with the sudden pain that exerted from him. Finally, after about 5 seconds of struggling, Yu finally managed to calm himself to a point where he could let Yukiko finish the procedures.

"Hang in there, Yu!" Yukiko said as she stood up. "I'm almost done!" She extended her hand and summoned forth the card she was now accustomed to. "Persona!"

The Priestess Card now crushed by her hands, her new Persona, Amaterasu, appeared in a bright blue light above her.

"Diarama." Yukiko whispered to herself, allowing Amaterasu to cast a moderate healing spell on Yu. As bright light shined on him, the pain quickly began to subside until the wound closed completely and there was nothing left to struggle over.

"Wow…amazing, Yukiko." Yu stated in amazement over his disappeared wound. He attempted to stand up, but as he got to his feet, he felt that his head was still fuzzy over his over-exhaustion and found it difficult to stand still, causing Yukiko to rush to him and balance him.

"Don't move, Yu! You must still be exhausted from the last fight. You can't overexert yourself."

Yu knew this to be true and cursed at himself for being unable to fight alongside the other. Not even Yukiko's concerned face could force a smile on him. He felt that from the beginning that this Shadow would be stronger than any of the others they had faced so far. Maybe even stronger than Rise's shadow, who seemed untouchable. Without him at the front lines, Yu felt helpless and feared the worst.

"**Mabufula!" **

A strong blast quivered the room as the screams of pain rang high. The both of them held each other to prevent falling to the floors rumbling.

"I don't like this. They have to be hurt!" Unable to stand still in many senses, he pushed himself over his fatigue and rushed towards the battlefield.

"Yu! Wait!" Yukiko replied back in surprise. She then had no choice but to rush after him.

As she arrived at the scene, she saw that the situation had not improved in the slightest. Yosuke and Kanji had fallen on the ground in shambles from the ice attack that the Shadow had launched. Chie, who was immune to her own nature, stood in front of Rise in a defensive stance. In the center of it all, Teddie's shadow looked as if it had not been injured in the slightest.

"**Stop this futile struggling." **The Shadow mocked at the group. **"Even if you resist, it will all come to naught." **

Kanji stood himself up with an angered expression as his persona, Take-Mikazuchi, stood as well and lifted his giant lightning rod. "Frickin' prick! When are ya learn to close that damn mouth of yours!?"

Take-Mikazuchi floated toward the shadow with its weapon at the ready. "Zionga!" With a single word spell, a large lightning strike hit the shadow, only for it to fall back for a few seconds and return to normal, as if nothing happened.

"T-The hell!?" Kanji stated in surprise. "Why isn't he down yet!?"

Yu quickly had a graph of the situation and tried to calm the group down. "Careful, guys! This shadow is no different than any of the others we've faced. It has to have a weak point!" He then turn towards Rise, whose persona was trying to analyze the shadow down to every last detail. "Rise! Do you sense anything that could be vulnerable?"

"I…I think so." Rise said, concentrating to its fullest extent. "I'm closing in on something that could be a weak point, but I need more time!"

"**Senseless humans…" **The shadow commented again. **"Everything you do is meaningless…" **With a dark chill suddenly filling the room, the shadow retreated into its hole, disappearing from sight.

"W-What happened…?" Yosuke commented as he got to his knees. "Did we do it?"

Rise's eyes suddenly shot open as her headset picked up an abnormal power reading. "G-Guys! I think something powerful is coming!"

"**Watch and witness…as your bonds shatter!" **

The shadow once again made its appearance, but now its left claw harboring a large concentration of energy that was even more powerful than it was intimidating.

"What the hell is that!?" Yosuke shouted in response.

Rise began sweating profusely at what the shadow was producing. "T-This is bad guys! He's charging up something way powerful! If we all get hit by that…!"

"Damn it…!" Yu cursed. He had attempted to summon forth Izanagi, his own initial persona, but his exhaustion finally caught up to him, causing him to fall to his knees. "Why can't I...?"

"Yu!" Yosuke yelled. "Oh man! This isn't good!"

Yukiko saw everyone's painful expression at the situation they were presented with. There was nowhere to escape to, and death was only moments away from them. The only one who could stop this was bushed beyond his limit, and nothing they could would affect this Shadow without knowing its weakness. The investigation team was faced with a crippling, and seemingly impossible, situation.

"…Everyone."

Yukiko began to move her feet, undeterred by fear and loss of hope. Everyone turned their heads to witness Yukiko standing right between both Yu and the shadow. Being the only one left with nearly full strength, she knew that she had the highest chance of survival, and one of the few left to protect her friends.

"…Everyone." Yukiko said again. "Please leave this to me."

"Y-Yukiko!" Chie shouted towards her best friend. "What are you doing!? Get out of the way!"

Yukiko remained motionless as she opened her fan and stared at the shadow. "Don't worry about me, Chie. I won't let anyone get hurt."

"Yukiko…" Yu started at his loved one, marveling at the amount of bravado she was displaying. A part of him wanted to shout at her to stop whatever she was doing before she got herself killed, but something inside him rejected these feelings. A strange sense of calmness washed over, as if he knew that everything would be okay, despite the terrible state of affairs they were in. As if Yukiko would save them all.

But he had no idea why he felt like this.

_Don't worry, me. Everything is going to be fine. _Yukiko thought to herself. _I can do this. I will do this! We'll beat this shadow, save Rise and Teddie, and solve this case together! I won't run away from this! Running away from my problems is what I've been doing my entire life. Afraid of change. Afraid of losing something precious to me. Always waiting for someone to come and save me. _Her body stood strongly as the ball of energy coming from the Teddie's shadow was growing ever stronger.

_Not this time! I won't close my eyes from what really matters now! This time, I'll save everyone else! This time…_

"I'll fight…to protect our future!"

*BOOM*

Something entered inside her head after she spoke, surging itself inside her as if it was awakening. The feeling was so overwhelming and powerful, Yukiko felt that her brain was about to burst out of her skull, and so she put her hands to her head in swift pain.

"Ahh..Aggghhhhh!"

"Yukiko!" one of her teammates, who she was unable to tell who it was, yelled to her. "Are you okay!?"

"I-I…!"

_Thou art I…_

The voice in her head spoke inside her again, and with each word, the pain inside her began to diminish and was replaced by an unfamiliar strength.

_I am thou…_

Yukiko removed her hands from her head, and saw something in her right hand that she had seen only once before.

The Wild Card.

_Thou has opened thy eyes…_

"**Now then…" **The sphere gave a final flash, signaling that its power had reached its maximum. **"I shall release you all from your suffering!" **

"G-Guys!" Rise yelled. "It's getting ready to attack!"

"Yukiko!" Chie yelled at the top of her lungs. "Get out of the way! You're going to die!"

"***laughs*…Farewell! ****Nihil Hand!****" **

"YUKIKO!"

_The time…is NOW!_

"…Per…so…na!"

*SMASH*

Everyone had shut their eyes tightly to avoid seeing the untimely demise. The sight of everyone being trampled would have been a terrible sight to see for everyone. However, the more time passed, the more people realized that they were still very much alive. One by one, everyone opened their eyes to see everyone was safe and sound. However, as soon as they face towards the shadow, they were meet with an unexpected result.

"**What?" **

The powerful attack that he launched was stopped half-way, and what stopped it was even more surprising. An unknown persona, which gave the appearance of a leopard with a green cape, a white under-piece and two blades on his back, was holding the shadows arm strongly to keep it from hitting the persona users.

"Whoa…!" Chie said, breaking the silence. "It stopped it!"

"Heh. Ha ha! Awesome!" Yosuke laugh nervously, wholly relived that everyone was alive. He then turned to Yu, and gave him a proud thumbs-up. "Nice going, dude!"

"What…? That…that wasn't me!"

Everyone became puzzled at Yu's word, seeing that the persona summoned wasn't anyone else's, and Yu didn't have the strength to summon a persona at the moment. However, the mystery didn't remain unsolved because in the direction of the persona's back stood the girl who was controlling it.

"Y-Yukiko!"

Yukiko held her hands in front of her, summoning the strength needed to keep the attack at bay as she spoke back to her friends. "S-Sorry everyone. I wanted to keep this a surprise."

The persona, Ose, then took one of its arms, grabbed one of the swords on its back, and pierced the Shadows arm with it, causing the Shadow to let out a shriek of pain and lose the strength to keep up his power attack, causing the sphere of energy to disappear from its palm.

"**What?!" **Teddie's Shadow bellowed. "**How can you summon such strength for such a futile endeavor?"**

Ose removed the sword from the Shadows arm, and at that moment, the Shadow roared as it aimed to hit Ose with a single strike. Yukiko saw this, and manage to allow Ose to dodge the strike in mid-air. Now vulnerable, Ose, with both blades in hand, moved in for the attack.

"Power Slash!" A single slash hit the Shadow's forehead, causing it to fall backwards towards the opposite end of his hole, unable to pick itself up.

"**Ngh!...How dare you!" **

"Ha ha!" Yukiko laugh triumphantly. "A critical hit!"

With a swipe of her fingers, Ose disappeared from the air and another card materialized in Yukiko's palm, this time showing a card of the Lovers arcana.

"Undine!" Yukiko yelled as she crushed the card in her hand. As the blue light danced around her once again, a persona in the shape of a seemingly-teal colored mermaid appeared above her. Yukiko lifted her hands in the air as Undine mimicked her actions, and then as she spoke "Mediarama." in a hushed voice, a light shined across all of the Persona-Users, bringing about a recovering strength in everyone.

"H-Hey!" Kanji stuttered. "What gives?! My strength building back!"

Yukiko could hear herself chuckled with delight. Although this was the first time that had awakened to the wild card, its ability seemed so natural to her as if she wasn't even trying. It was as if this power had been in her very nature that had been given to her; locked away inside her, and had been released by her own ambition. Whatever this feeling was, she was in complete command of it.

"Ah ha!" Rise cried out. "I found it! A weak spot! Right below the chest area!"

"**Grr!" **Teddie's Shadow bellowed as he tried to pick himself up. **"Why do you still resist!? Even if you win, naught but suffering awaits!" **

Yukiko, with a head filled with confidence, once again swiped her hands to change her Persona as she responded to the shadow. "I think Kanji-kun is right. You _do_ talk too much."

Without looking, the young priestess crushed the new card in her hand, now with Amaterasu being released from her heart. In response, the Shadow growled at its opponent, and prepared to strike its enormous palm at her. Yukiko, however, had now the situation under her own power, and the process from here was nothing short of difficult.

"Agilao!" Before the shadow could even strike forward, a burst of fire struck his entire face, causing him to stagger back in pain. Now presented with a golden opportunity, Yukiko had Amaterasu move blistering fast towards the Shadow, and with its dual swords in hand, pierced the chest area where Rise had pointed.

"Got it!"

The shadow was no longer moving as the strip club around them began to fall in on itself. Debris that came from the ceiling and walls until all that was left was the blue lighting of the TV world laid all across the entire floor. Along with this wreckage, Teddie's Shadow began to crumble bit-by-bit until it, and the hole that was carved into the floor, disappeared and renovated itself back to its original form.

Yu, while marveled by Yukiko's actions, became concerned for his girlfriend's wellbeing. If she had truly awakened to the power of the wild card, he had to know if she had overexerted herself for her first time. Forcing himself to his feet, he ran towards the girl who had fallen to one knee while panting excessively.

"Yukiko!" Yu blurted out. "Are you okay?"

Yukiko looked back towards Yu with a tired but reassuring smile. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine. I bet you were surprised, huh?"

"Y-Yeah. That's one word for it."

Yukiko gave a small chuckle, and then stared back towards her initial Persona that gave a small flash before transfiguring back into a car. However, when the card retracted back into Yukiko's palm, they noticed that the card Amaterasu changed back into was not the normal Priestess image that was usually accustomed with it. Instead, the card showed a small black and amused figure with a dog at his back heels. The card settled back into Yuikio's heart before the both of they could ponder the card any further, leaving Yukiko rather muddled.

"W-What was that? That WAS my Persona card, right?"

Yu continued to look at Yuikko's palm as he recalled the image of the card they had just witnessed. "That card…"

"Teddie!"

The sound of their friends running towards the flat bear, now conscious enough to groan in discomfort, shock the both of them out of their thoughts, and decided to leave what just transpired for later. The whole investigation team surrounded Teddie, keeping him safe from his own Shadow who stood motionless in front of them.

"N..Nugghh…" Teddie gave out a painful shrug as he lifted himself up to a sitting position. "S-Sensei…?"

"Hey there." Yu jokingly but steadily spoke. "Hope you had a good sleep, Teddie."

A sensation of tiredness drew over Teddie as he rubbed his eyes. "Oh Sensei, I had the weirdest dream… I dreamt that I suddenly blew myself up over that Rise-chan girl, and I became flat and all my lovely fur became scarred and-" He paused, looking down at the body he had just described with a startled expression. "AHH! That wasn't a dream!?"

"Was more like a hellish nightmare if you ask me." Kanji said.

"Aww.."

As if Teddie was getting ready to cry, his attention turned towards the figure behind him, witnessing own what seemed to be his own reflection.

**"…"**

The shadow stared down on his other self, filling Teddie with a slight sense of dread and sadness, but he soon stood himself and walked towards the shadow as he spoke back towards his friends.

"I…I don't know who I am. I thought a number of times that…maybe there is no answer." He looked at his own paws as he recalled the dark thoughts that had once swam in his mind. However, as if he was clutching fists, he looked back at his shadow with a strong conviction. "But I'm still here! I'm still alive! I know that I can't be here for no reason, and I desperately don't want to leave Sensei and the others alone. That's why no matter what stands in my way, I'll keep searching for my answer, no matter what!"

"And we'll help you."

Teddie's eyes widened as he turned back towards Yu's voice, shocked by his statement.

"Teddie, you're not alone. Not anymore."

"Sensei…"

"He's right, Teddie." Yukiko spoke up; who had walked up to the charred bear and was now patting his head. "All of us didn't know who we truly were either until we all helped each other accept ourselves, just like you are now. I'm sure we'll find out about you, as we continue to investigate this world. You don't have to suffer this burden by yourself anymore. "

"Y-You mean…I really CAN find my answer, Yuki-chan…?"

"Dude, we'll help you find it." Yosuke said cheerful beside everyone else. "You help save our lives a bunch of times before. It's the least we can do!"

Teddie no longer could hold back the water coming out of his eyes, and began to sob loudly, creating not tears of sadness anymore, but of joy. "T-Thank you guys! I'm…I'm such a luck bear! WAAAH!"

As if on cue, a bright blue light shined on Teddie's shadow as Teddie wept, who turned around in curiosity of this. The blue light surrounding the shadow completely engulfed it, and when the light vanished, a new figure appeared before Teddie; his new Persona, Kintoki-Douji. The mechanical-looking sphere Persona shined in the air for a few moments before it gave a final flash, renovating itself into a card that settled itself into Teddie's heart, leaving him mystified.

"A Persona? I have a Persona?"

"I felt an immense power coming from it." Rise commented from behind. "That's great, Mr. Teddie."

Teddie slightly blushed at the idol's compassion, giving off a cheerful smile. "Aww, no need to be so formal. Just call me Teddie!"

Rise gave a slight nod before her knees dropped to the floor, too exhausted to make another word. Shocked by this, the team surrounded Rise with worried expressions being pointed directly at her.

"Whoa!" Chie cried. "Are you all right?! Oh yeah, your Persona just awakened too! You must be worn out!"

Yosuke quickly responded, kneeling while putting Rise's arm over his shoulder. "Yeah, Let's hurry outside!"

The whole team nodded in response and made hast towards what was the exit of the building, and while they ran as fast as they could, Yu couldn't help but continue to keep his gaze towards Yukiko, with his head filled with what had just transpired just a few moments.

_That card…that was most definitely the Fool Arcana I saw, but why would Amaterasu have turned into a part of the Fool when it was supposed to represent the High Priestess? But more importantly, how did she manage to summon Persona out of my arsenal? I'm the only who has the ability of the wild card. Unless… _

_Yukiko…could she be…?_


	7. Ch 6: Limitless Potential

Persona 4: The Foolish Priestess

Chapter 6: Life and Death

**Author's Note: ****Sorry for the delay. Internet has been crazy over here, not letting me into the site at all. Thank god I finally managed to get back on. Anyways, this chapters a little shorter than the rest, but I'll soon get to writing longer one, so wish me luck!**

* * *

With a welcoming embrace, a peaceful atmosphere had returned to the TV world for the time being, and this time not one, but two victims were saved from the dreads of this world and were now escorted back to the weirdly constructed TV studio that everyone had entered from. Teddie had kept himself from staggering off of his feet, which had become only two inches wide, and Yukiko and Chie had help support Rise upright while the guys directed the way back to the entrance. Now with their feet firmly planted on the TV studio, it was only a matter of time before this part of the ordeal would be over.

"Are you feeling okay, Rise-chan?" Yukiko asked with apprehension. "We're almost outside."

Rise, whose fatigue had gone down well enough, nodded in response while looking at Teddie. "I'm all right… I'm more worried about Teddie…"

Everyone turned their gaze back towards the flat bear and feel their concern for him radiating onto Teddie, with Kanji being the first to speak. "You okay there? We gotta go back for now…"

Although the past hours had done a serious number to Teddie, both physically and emotionally, he still managed to keep a solemn look as he replied back. "I wanna be alone for a while."

Everyone on the team gave a look of surprise at Teddie's sudden change in tone. Even Yu's tranquil face broke out in disbelief.

"My beautiful fur is all rough and coarse," Teddie said as he looked at his physique. "And my nose hasn't been working too well either." With that, his entire flat-self jumped and landed on the ground. "So while I wait for my fur to grow back, I'm gonna train hard! No one can stop moi!" He then put his hands to the back of head, and began to perform pull-ups with a fierce determination in his eyes. "Here goes! Huh!"

"Wh-What's gotten into you…?" Yosuke asked, dumbfounded as the rest of them.

"Don't, talk, to me. Please!" Teddie grunted, sweat pouring down his face. "One more set! Huh! Huh! "

"Well, at least he's back to normal." Yu commented. "…Emotionally, anyway."

"Another one! Huh huh!" … and so on and so forth, completely immersed in his exercise routine.

"Leave the dude be." Kanji spoke again. "Comes a time when a man's gotta stand on his own two feet."

"Uh, I'm not sure this is really one of those times…" Chie said doubtfully.

"Well nonetheless," Yu spoke to his teammates. "We accomplished a huge thing here today, and we need to make sure that we can do the same thing if something like this happens again." He turned towards Yosuke. "Yosuke, I'm going to need you guys to make sure Rise-chan makes it back home safely."

Yu's partner nodded in response. "Yeah, she'll need a lot of rest. We can talk later after she regains her strength."

Yu returned Yosuke's nodded, and then turned his body to face towards the day's savor. "As for you, Yukiko, I'll need you to come with me. There's something I need to talk with you about."

"I…had a feeling you would say that."

Everyone gave their own confirmed nods towards each other, and gave a final farewell towards Teddie, who was still focused on his intense workout.

"Just kick back and wait for my wonderful comeback! Peace out!"

* * *

The shopping district wasn't as busy as it usually was, and the rainy sky retreated more people indoors every passing minute. Those who were outdoors, including Yu and Yukiko, were under their own umbrellas, all the while trying to keep the rain from pouring onto them as much as possible, which was not easy to do. As the both of them walked down on the south corridor of the shopping district, Yukiko had explained what had transpired to her the night before yesterday.

"I see…" Yu said while mildly shaking his head. "This certainly is a surprise."

"I'm sorry I didn't mention it before. I wasn't entirely sure what this 'wild card' business was before, and I felt talking about it with you would only confuse you, so I…"

"Don't worry about it. This must have been a shock to you as well, so it's only natural."

"Y-Yeah, but if everything that had just occurred was the same thing that happened to you, then…what happened to Amaterasu at the end? When I summoned it back, there was a different card that settled into me."

"Well, I think we're about to find out."

Yu halted his movement, startling Yukiko on why he had stopped. She then noticed that they were now right beside Daidara's Metal Works, and beside that store laid a mysterious door with a bright ultramarine coloring that resembled the Velvet Key.

"Is…Is that a door?" Yukiko asked astonished. "Has that always been there?"

Yu gave an assumed hum. "Huh…so you can see it as well."

The rain had begun to lighten up as Yukiko began to walk towards the door, not drenching as much as it would have before. Unexpectedly, a dimmed glow began to shine through Yukiko's pocket, letting out a sudden "Epp!" from Yukiko. She dug though her right pocket, and pulled out the Velvet Key to discover that it was now giving off an illuminating brightness that seemed to be reacting with the door.

"Let's go inside." Yu spoke up as he stood by her. "I'm almost positive now we'll find out the answer to your questions."

Feeling a sort of easiness from Yu's presence, Yukiko nodded, and began to insert the key into the door's keyhole and with a single turn of her wrist, the door opened.

* * *

The décor and atmosphere was exactly the same as they last remembered; blue lights, cushioning seats, and the quiet sound of a running engine being heard as they entered. Although Yu was used to this mystifying aura, Yukiko found herself mesmerized for the fourth or fifth time this week, being that this was only her second visit here.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room."

The voice of the velvet room's most profound resident echoed, bring the direction of the two guests' faces towards her. Margaret sat at the opposite end of the "limousine", where the both of them noticed that neither Igor nor the girl named Marie was present, letting Yu be the first to comment.

"It's just you here, Margaret?"

"My master and Marie are currently away at the moment, so I am here to speak to you in their place. Please, have a seat."

The two nodded. Yukiko took a seat at where she had previously sat before as Yu closed the door behind him and sat next to Yukiko.

"I am surprised to see you two so early after your previous visits." Margaret spoke after a moment of silence. "Then again, the events that have transpired have left you with many questions."

"That's interesting." Yu remarked. "You say as if you're surprised, but it's as if you knew that we were coming."

"I will admit; I did expect you to arrive after what has occurred. After all, this room is bond tightly to your fates, so it would only be natural."

The two of them looked at each other, with Yu giving of a feel that he was very accustomed to the eccentricity that the Velvet Room seems to supply, completely giving a feeling of being awestruck. Yu Narukami was indeed a special individual.

"Now then," Margaret continued. "I am sure that you have a number of questions for me, and wish to know their meaning. There is no need to be muddled, however, for the answers already lie within you."

While the two guests attempt to put together the puzzle that Margaret was laying, the blue-dressed resident picked up the book that was lying in her lap and presented it to Yukiko.

"What I hold in my hands is the Persona Compendium, which I not only keep a record of the Personas that our guests create in this room, but also keep watch of the progress of the social links that he forges in his daily life." Laying the book in her lap again, she opened it, flipping the pages as if they had no end. "However, recent events have added content into the compendium without our first guests consent."

The book stopped on a single page, which then gave a small glow. Two cards materialized in front of her, and spoke again as if the cards were of no surprise to her. "The day prior to today, you have forged a bond of that of the Jester Arcana, which signifies one that goes through life with the endless struggle of unwilling collaboration with others." Margaret spoke again, with her hand hovering beside a card that looked similar to that of the Fool Arcana, with the number zero near the bottom border, but had a clearer picture of a Jester than a black figure.

_Adachi-san… _Yukiko whispered to herself. _But… that doesn't sound like him though. _

The Jester card drifted lower until it disappeared into the Persona Compendium, leaving only one card left hovering. "And secondly, your awakening to the ability of the wild card has caused a significant change to your fate, changing your initial arcana from the High Priestess to that of the Fool. I am sure you are wondering how this came to be?"

"That's the question of the day, isn't it?" Yu replied, surprised that Margaret seemed to partially answer their most important question so easily. "But I still don't get how her own arcana managed to change just because she tapped into the wild card's power."

"The Fool Arcana is a vivid representation of the wild card itself; a catalyst that holds nothing yet everything. Nothing is outside the realm of potential that it is able to accustom to when one forges bonds with those closes to them. When one awakens to the power of the wild card, everything becomes possible for them, bringing about freedom, purity, divine inspiration, and the beginning of a journey."

"Beginning…of a journey?" Yukiko asked confused.

The second card that flashed in front of her turned its front side to face Yu and Yukiko, revealing it to be the Fool Arcana that they saw earlier. "Those who awaken to the power of the wild card have the power to change the tides of fate, meaning that you yourself have become an icon of that very purpose." The card gave a small glimmer before it faded into Margaret's book once again.

"It's strange however…" Margaret continued as she flipped the book to another page. "According to the Persona Compendium, the bond that the two of you have forged together is still identified as 'The High Priestess'; which governs silent knowledge and hidden wisdom." After a few moments of pondering, she gave a small smile.

"Then again, it would seem that you no longer need to hold your voice back any longer."

Yu closed his eyes in thought as Margaret silently closed the Persona Compendium in her lap. It took him only a few seconds of pondering before he spoke again. "…I think I get it now. What happened to Yukiko is basically the same thing that happened to me. When she became able to use the wild card though me and when it developed to her though our last fight, that's when her arcana changed to the Fool. Am I correct?"

"As I have stated before, the Fool is not an arcana that is to be taken lightly. Your deciding to join your fates together to construct this possibility was simply another act of this gift of yours. 'Where one shall go, the other shall always follow.' That is the decision you made, and as such, she will now be able to alter her own fate as well."

After hearing the answer she desired coming in its baffling form, Yukiko fixed her gaze on the Fool next to her, who crossed his arms, processing the unusual events that had transpired.

"I see…" He said briefly. "I didn't realize it myself, but I did want to become closer to Yukiko than I already was. I didn't figure on 'how close' I wanted to be though." He closed eyes, giving off a troubled look on his appearance. "However, I'm not sure about this. This power is a great responsibility to uphold, and I don't want to bear such a burden on her…" His voice stopped as he engrossed himself more into his thoughts.

"I…I don't mind."

Yukiko's voice snapped Yu out of his train of thought, and his eyes opened and turned towards the direction of her voice.

"When they told me that you gave me the ability to use the wild card, I... became really happy. Happy that you loved me so much that you wanted our hearts to become one." Her joyful gaze pierced thought his troubled expression and Yu didn't notice that her hand was laid on his own until her warmth began to radiate over him. "You've done so much for me, given me your love, and this power to boot while I've done nothing for you in return. That's why I'm going to help you! You've given me this power because you trust me so much, and I can't betray that trust!"

"Yukiko…"

"I know you're worried about me and I'm glad you care for my safety, but I want to help, and I think that with this, I… may be able to become closer to you."

She didn't have any choice but to turn her blushing face away from the gazes of Yu and Margaret. The words that came from her made a wave of embarrassment wash over her, making wonder why she said what she said in front of the two of them.

*PAT*

A soft hand fell on Yukiko's head and began rubbing her black hair gently as not to mess her hair patterns.

"Silly… I figured that I couldn't talk you about if it." Yu remarked as he brushed Yukiko's hair. "Besides, I don't think that I could've done this with someone who didn't have the same feelings that I do, so I'm happy myself. "

Yukiko couldn't bear to hide away her face anymore, as she became fixated on Yu's words that sparked a realization inside her that made her unable to stop smiling.

The two had wished to be together as much as they could; to never cease to be away from each other and desired to be one. The two Fools smiled at each other in regards to that with delighted expressions, now realizing that their wish was now granted.

Too delighted to put into words.

With a deep breath, Yu lifted himself from his seat and gazed towards Margaret again. "Well now, I think we have our questions answered now. Thanks again, Margaret. Like always, you're a big help."

"But of course." Margaret replied. "I am here to assist you two in your journey, after all."

"Even so. Well, it's about time we left. We'll be back soon."

Margaret gave a solemn bow to the two as Yukiko also stood up. "Very well. I shall look forward to your next visit."

The two guests also gave a small bow of respect towards the current resident of the Velvet Room, and soon turned back to the door they entered, returning to the dark rainy sky of the real world.


	8. Memory 2: Spread You Wings

Persona 4: The Foolish Priestess

Memory 2: Spread your Wings

* * *

_The quiet sound of the wind brushed through the slick windows of the room, whose resident had just awakened after a deep, heavy sleep. Things had never been as quiet to Yukiko as they were today. The only sounds she heard besides the breezing wind where the workers moving back and forth from the outside hallway. However, she didn't mind this in the slightest. After all she had gone through a terrifying, life-threatening ordeal and was alive to boot. After all the commotion and being saved from the odd TV world, she had no trouble absorbing as much silent as she could._

_A case of serial murders has been transpiring, and it had the city of Inaba in a state of shock with the killer still on the loose. Two people had already fallen victim to this bizarre case, and young Yukiko Amagi had about to become its third. If not for the successful rescue attempt from her friends, who knows would've happen to her. It's not every day you can say that you almost got killed by yourself._

_*KNOCK KNOCK*_

"_Yukiko–san. Are you awake?"_

_Yukiko arose to the sound of her mother's voice. "Oh yes, mother. What is it?"_

"_A friends of yours called Narukami-san from school is here to check on you! Should I let him in?"_

_The word "him" made Yukiko hesitate for a bit. Never before had she let a boy set a foot in her room, let alone someone who she hardly knew. However, she still owed a great to the ones who saved her, and decided that she would pay back at least this much._

"…_I-It's fine. He can come in."_

_Soon after, the door to Yukiko's room opened, and in walked the newest addition of Yukiko's class. The bowl-shaped grey haired student walked inside, with his school bag in between his right arm and waist, and an blue shopping bag in left hand. The atmosphere seemed to have become more tranquil when he entered, his cool and serene appearance making Yukiko feel at ease._

"_Hey there." Narukami spoke to her. "Glad to see you're feeling better."_

"_Oh, thank you." Yu laid the shopping bag beside him as he sat opposite end to Yukiko's futon. While he held a straight face towards her, Yukiko couldn't keep her face from turning an uncomfortable red._

"_Are you okay? You're looking awfully red there."_

"_O-Oh! Sorry! I'm fine, thank you!..."_

_The uneasy tension didn't fade away easily for her. After all, the boy called Narukami was being completely calm despite being inside a girls room, leaving Yukiko confused on why this was. She knew from the start that he was different from all other the other boys at Yasogami, but it was unbelievable that he didn't even bash an eyelash or have trouble looking at her. His tranquility was truly amazing, to say the least._

_"I uh... I'm sorry your first visit here had to be like this." Yukiko finally spoke. "I wish I could have been there myself to give you a more proper welcome to the inn."_

_"Don't blame yourself." Narukami stated back. "You just went through a hellish ordeal and deserve all the rest you can. Besides, I'm pretty sure you need to calm your mind after what you saw."_

_"Y-Yeah. It was frightening, to say the least." She hesitated, afraid of what she wanted to ask, but soon breathed and spoke again. "If..you don't mind me asking, could you please tell me exactly what happened to me? I don't really remember a lot."_

_Narukami nodded, knowing full well that he would eventually have to explain the situation to her, and decided that it would best to lay it flat out to her. He then explained the entire situation to Yukiko starting from the beginning to when Narukami, Yosuke, and Chie heard the rumors of the midnight channel and decided to test the theory for themselves. They soon discovered the strange world inside the TV, their newest and strange friend; Teddie, and the grotesque beings that live in that strange world called Shadows. When they were attack, Narukami managed to awaken to a special power called Persona, which he described as another side of him that he could manifest inside the TV world to fight against the shadow._

_He then began to describe the true purpose of the midnight channel, which was not used to show a person's soul mate, but the identity of the next victim in the murder case, and that the two previous victims, Mayumi Yamano and Saki Konishi, had both been shown on the midnight channel and fallen victim to their own shadows. _

_"Their own shadows?" Yukiko interrupted suddenly._

_"Basically yeah. When an ordinary person is thrown inside a TV, the area they are thrown into changes to reflect on the inner desire of their hearts and mind, and that desire then becomes manifested into their own shadow, which tries to kill them when the fog disappears from the TV world and settles into ours. "_

_"I see..."_

_Despite the bizarre facts that were being thrown her way, Yukiko couldn't detect a hint of misleading in Narukami's voice. This kind of talk would seem unnatural to the average person, but even so, she couldn't bring herself to deny it. After all, she had just gone through the terrifying experience that he had just described. Images of the interior of the castle she was imprisoned in, a pink frilly dress, and her own face with dark golden eyes and an joyful, wicked manner began to fill her head again, almost making her shuddering visible to Narukami._

_With the inability to find any type of counterargument to his story, Yukiko found herself believing in Narukami's words._

_"But, there's something I don't get though. If what you said is true, then why did my shadow attack all of us if the fog didn't settle in yet? Wasn't that supposed to be the golden rule?"_

_Narukami showed a small grin on his face, as if he was expecting for Yukiko to ask that question. "Heh, I figured that you would ask that. Nothing seems to get by you after all." After his mildly humorous statement, his expression returned to a serious matter. "We figure this out recently, but numerous incidences after proven what we found out. If a person comes face-to-face with their shadow and refuses to accept it, it somehow gains an abnormal amount of strength and goes berserk, losing all sense of reason and will come after anyone who gets in its way until it is defeated or the person finally accepts it. At least according to Teddie, anyway."_

_Yukiko studied Narukami's words carefully, drinking in all this new information to clarify any questions that she previously had. and with those thoughts in mind, Yukiko found herself looking down towards her futon with an shameful expression. "I get it now. The only reason that my shadow decided to attack all of us is because I couldn't come to grips with my own problems..."_

_Narukami became troubled by Yukiko's change in tone, griping the sides of her futon as if she was about to start crying._

_"Because of me, you all nearly got killed..."_

_In a desperate attempt to avoid darkening the mood, Narukami moved closer to Yukiko's end and attempted to comfort the saddened priestess. "Hey, don't worry about it! The four of us have pretty much gotten use to these type of situations anyway. Besides, you're safe now, and you accepted your shadow in the end, gaining your persona in the process. So, all's well in the end, right?"_

_Yukiko, wiping the small tears in her eyes, looked up at Narukami's smiling face and felt a radiating kindness coming from it. This alone was enough to help Yukiko hold back her tears and smile back. "Y-Yeah, I guess so. Thanks, I needed that." As she wiped away the last of her tears, a thought raced inside her head as if on cue. "Oh! Now that you mentioned it, I do remember those strange figures flying around when you guys were fighting, and they did look different from the rest of the shadows. Were they your ummm...Personas?"_

_He nodded in response._

_"Wow. That must mean that you all must have gone through the same thing, and here I am talking about my own weaknesses."_

_"Well, it's true that Yosuke and Chie did have to face their own shadows at some point. It was painful for the both of them, but they were able to face themselves and received a Persona of their own." Narukami then crossed his arms together as if he was about to indulge himself in serious thought. " I, on the other hand, managed to summon my own Persona right off the bat."_

_"R-Really!?" Yukiko said in surprise. "That IS weird..." She stalled for a brief moment after studying Narukami's posture and face, then spoke again with a little smile. "Then again, you do seem like a pretty open person. Heh, I bet you're also not the type of guy to keep any secrets."_

_"Well that really does depend on the person." Narukami's voice suddenly became slightly distant as he looked out one of the windows in Yukiko's room. "Keeping secrets is pointless, in my opinion. It only ends up hurting not only the people around you, but eventually yourself in the process. Besides, most secrets always eventually come out in the open, whether we like it or not, but how you deal with those secrets really defines who you really are." His voice became even more darkened as he spoke further. "At least, that's how it was for me."_

_That statement shook Yukiko for a moment, who was witnessing Narukami staring off towards the window as if he was recalling something important. He soon became aware of Yukiko's worried gaze and soon tried to brush off the negative energy filling the room. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to reminisce like that. It's not that important anyway."_

_Even though his small smile returned to his face, Yukiko could still feel a sense of anxiety from him. It was ironic for someone who seemed to think that secrets were meaningless was clearly hiding something from her. However, she dismissed the topic as maybe not a secret, but something that was not needed to be addressed. In order to change the topic of the conversation, she nervously scanned the room for something to converse about until Yukiko's eyes became glued on the blue shopping bag that Narukami had brought before._

"_Oh!...I almost forgot you brought something with you. If you don't mind…can I ask what it is?"_

"_Oh yeah." Narukami said, recognizing up the blue bag as he rose to his feet. "It's no problem. Actually, I brought this for you. Sort of like a get-well present."_

"_Huh?"_

_Narukami kneeled towards the blue bag, and after unraveling the contents of the bags, he drew out an object that caught Yukiko off guard. The large object seemed to be shaped like a miniature house, with a hole carved in the center of the front. The exterior was painted with a very reddish shade and painted over appeared to a tree branch that was overflowing with cherry blossom petals. Although simply crafted, it was exceedingly beautiful nonetheless._

"_It's a bird house." Narukami presented. "It was on sale at one of the antique stories in the shopping district. I thought the cherry blossoms pattern suited you best, seeing that you seem to like bright colors. Is it okay?"_

_Yukiko marveled at the gift Narukami brought for her so much, it almost left her speechless. "It's…It's b-beautiful!" When Narukami extended his arms to give her the birdhouse, Yukiko accepted it; astonished by his sudden gift. She stared at the unique antique present, observing every detail she could and when the full exquisiteness of the birdhouse finally managed to make her smile, she then looked at her guest with a surprised fixation. "But…why?"_

"_Well, I heard from Chie yesterday that you used to have a pet bird you use to keep here that you lost, and that you've been depressed from that ever since." He said as he stared at Yukiko and then to the birdhouse in her arms. "I also saw you throwing away that little cage of yours a few days prior to the kidnapping."_

"_O-Oh…really? I…I was hoping no one was watching that…" Yukiko shrugged, recalling the hard memories she had of said little pet bird. Yukiko had used to keep a bird in her room inside a cage, perhaps enjoying having the company of someone who was in a similar situation to hers, but recently, that same bird had managed to pick the lock of the cage and was able to break free and leave on its own. When Yukiko realized this, having that cage in her room was a terrible reminder of was she thought she was unable to do and threw it away with great remorse. It never occurred to her that someone had may had been watching. _

"_Heh." Narukami chuckled at Yukiko's embarrassment. "I think I finally get why your shadow took on that crazy form." _

_He stood up, took the birdhouse from Yukiko's arms while she was still dazed, and glanced across the room, as if looking for something. He then took notice of the hook that was on the top of Yukiko's window, and then took the metal ring that was attached on top of the birdhouse and put it to rest though the hook, now letting the birdhouse hanging from the window._

"_There we go. Looks nice, doesn't it?"_

_Yukikio nodded in recognition. "Y-Yeah."_

"_Now friendly birds can come and go whenever they wish, and I'm sure that they be happy to see someone as free as them, right?"_

_Narukami's sympathetic nature was finally coming into view for Yukiko, who was thrown off by this change. When this mysterious boy had arrived that Yasogami, he had the manner of someone who didn't appear to have any interest in friends of getting along with others, but that seemed to have changed about a month ago, and here he was now, showing concern for someone who he didn't even know. Not to mention the manner of this strange TV world and the murders being committed have had almost no strong impact on him. _

_This boy was beyond mysterious, but for some strange reason, she really wanted to get to know him more. _

"…_It must have been hard, wasn't it?" _

_His statement came suddenly while he stared at the birdhouse. Yukiko glanced up once again at Narukami, whose closed eyes gave him a reserved feel. Once he opened his eyes again, he gave away a single breath before looking at Yukiko. "Well, I think I should get going. I don't want Dojima-san to scold me for being home late." He grabbed his school bag and gave a small wave. "Hope to see you at school soon. We'll be waiting."_

_His body turned towards the door and was prepared to leave, but as he neared the exit, he was interrupted. _

"_Please, wait!"_

_Yukiko had stood up from her futon, with a look in her eyes completely different from what he had witnessed before; now filled with a strong, fiery willpower. _

"_I…I want to thank you. If it wasn't for all of you, I would've continued to go down a path I didn't desire, and nearly die as a consequence. I've always thought my life was going to be decided for me until the very end and perhaps, deep down, I knew that no one was going to save me from it, but now I realize. I don't have to wait for a 'prince' to come and take me away. I'll determine my future by myself from here on out, and I have all of you to thank for that."_

_She took a step backwards, and with full retrospect, she bowed towards Narukami, who gave a startled look across his shoulder._

"_So once again…Thank you, Narukami-san!"_

_Yukiko could feel her face turning red once again, but this time it was not filled with embarrassment, but with the heat generated from finally speaking aloud her true thoughts for the first time in a very long while, and now with this, she could pick up her face until hearing his reaction in order to hide her embarrassment. Not much time passed before Narukami broke the silence._

"…_Call me Yu."_

_Before she could grasp on what he just said, Yukiko jerked her head up, now beholding Narukami's full expression before he turned once again towards the door. With a final wave backwards, Narukami smiled and closed the door behind him._

_Now the only one left in the room, Yukiko stood in awe of the person who came to visit her. The subtle wind had begun to blow inside once again, and the shadow of the newest gift inside her room came across her vision. She turned back towards the birdhouse, whose appearance had seemed to make the room all the more brighter. The heat from her face had dispersed and had now traveled into her chest as she continued to stare at it. So she held her hand to it not to clutch in any sort of pain, but felt its warm company as the birdhouse fluttered in the breeze._

Yes…you were able to break free and leave, so now…it's my turn.

This time…I'll spread my own wings….


End file.
